


Oh No, So Say It Ain't So!

by samellatrent38



Series: A Lovely Little Affair or Not [3]
Category: Scarecrow and Mrs. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 38,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samellatrent38/pseuds/samellatrent38
Summary: This is the third part in the series that began with:  A Lovely Little Affair or Not.  This is most definitive an AU story—the mythical land of Amanda and Lee if they had fallen in love and said they loved each other in season three but then some conflict involving Amanda came up.





	1. Chapter 1

Lee sat at Randy’s staring down at the dark embers in his glass, swirling the liquor around a few times, drowning in the sound of the ice hitting against the glass before he lifted it and donned the remaining contents.

               He’d been there for quite a while; not knowing where else to go or what to do after he and Amanda had met earlier that evening for dinner and they’d had a big fight.  Things had started off rocky at best and gotten progressively worse as the evening wore on; to the point that Amanda had stormed out and left Lee sitting there alone. He’d paid the tab for their half-eaten meal and sauntered over to the bar. That had been about an hour ago.


	2. Chapter 2

         It was Friday night and Billy stopped in for his usual Friday night dinner and drinks; sometimes he was alone, sometimes with Lee or another co-worker.  Tonight he’d expected to be alone; he knew that Lee and Amanda had a standing Friday night date unless work or something urgent came up.   He assumed they’d be long gone or would’ve gone to a different venue.  So, he was quite surprised to find Lee there, at the bar no less, sitting alone, and not just alone, but half way through a bottle of Scotch.

          Billy looked at him, one eye raised, but said instead, “Hey, Lee, no Amanda tonight?”

          “Billy,” Lee acknowledged.  Then quietly slurred, “no…..no Amanda.”

           “Mind if I join you?”

          Lee shrugged and poured himself another glass of Scotch.

          Hmm, no Amanda, and Lee’s drinking.  He wondered what happened.

          Billy had watched them these past few months, as not just as a team, but as a couple; seen their ups and downs, saw how Lee finally told Amanda how he felt and watched as they worked through a few challenges; Alan Chamberlain first and then Joe.  He thought things had smoothed out and were finally on the right path.  But he’d forgotten how challenging dating could be.  And then again, they had extra stressors; her kids, her mother, the Agency.  

          Billy sat down and ordered himself a drink and some dinner and watched as Lee shot back the glass he held, grimacing as he swallowed.

“Lee, don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?”

“No, I think I’ll need a few more.”

“Lee, did something happen between you and Amanda?”

          “Something always keeping us apart….”

“What?”

          “I just don’t understand it….cosmos in this or what…”

          “Cosmos?”

“Was good day until after lunch,” Lee began but then stopped talking as he poured himself one more drink.

 “Well, I’m sure you two can work it out.”

“Then we argued at dinner.”

“Arguments are normal in any relationship.  How long have you been seeing each other now?”

“Six months!”

“Well, that is definitely long for you.”

“Yes, it is,” Lee sighed.

“What did you argue about?”

“Amanda said that I was jealous.”

“Are you?”

“Well, I---“

“What exactly did Amanda say when she left?” Billy asked.

 Lee sighed and said, “That could we just drop it and that she was going home.  Then she got up and left me here,” Lee slurred out the last words. _It all had to do with someone she ran into when she went to lunch; someone from her past.  To think, that things had been going so well; Joe had been gone over six months; he had been spending more time with Amanda’s sons and her mother, but then….._ Lee’s train of thought stopped as he heard Billy’s voice cut into them.

“Well, Lee, that doesn’t sound like Amanda at all.”  It was one thing that they had a fight, they argued, that was what they did, even when they weren’t dating; but for her to just walk out and leave him there, that wasn’t like Amanda.

“I know, I know,” he repeated as he reached for the bottle again, but not before Billy grabbed it and held it in his hands.

“Okay Lee, I think you’ve been here long enough! I think it’s time I took you home my friend,” Billy had managed to have part of his meal and had drunk half his beer.

                “Well, I think I need one more,” Lee slurred as he began to argue with Billy and attempted to grab the bottle from Billy’s hand.

“That’s what you said about two drinks ago,” Billy reminded him.  “Amanda, will kill me if….”

“Amanda!  Huh!  After tonight, I’m pretty sure Amanda doesn’t care much about what I do.”

“Lee, that isn’t true and you know it.”

“Do I?”  Lee slurred as Billy paid his and Lee’s bill, reached out and grabbed Lee and guided him towards the door.

“Yes, you do!  Tomorrow, the two of you will talk and you’ll find out that I’m right.”

//

            When they arrived at Lee’s apartment, Billy dumped Lee on his bed and helped him out of his suit jacket and as he did so, the jacket fell upon the floor.   Billy reached down to pick it up off the floor and as he did so, he heard a thud as something from Lee’s pockets fell out and hit the floor.  Billy reached down and retrieved the small box.  Well, well Scarecrow! Billy thought to himself as he lifted the box and the silver diamond sparkled slightly in the dark.  Billy glanced back at Lee who was thankfully, still knocked out.  Billy then quickly re-closed the lid, placed it back in Lee’s pocket and placed it on a nearby chair.

Billy couldn’t help but to laugh as he let himself out of Lee’s apartment, making sure the door was locked when he left.  Lee was most definitely a sight---it wasn’t of course the first time he’d seen him drunk, but it was the first time he’d seen him drunk over a woman.  Keeping the two of them together as partners was one of the best things he’d ever done.  Of course, it was because of Lee that Amanda had come to them to begin with—but it was because of Amanda that Lee had become who he was meant to be.  In spite of what Lee had said, he was still certain that Lee and Amanda would work things out, as hopeful as he was when he put them together three years ago!

For now, he would leave Lee’s and let him sleep it off.  At least the next day was a Saturday and neither Lee nor Amanda were scheduled to work, so they’d have a chance to get things straightened out.  And better do it, because they were one of his best teams and he couldn’t have them splitting up now; he couldn’t imagine them working apart.  And if Lee was at the point where he was going to propose, Billy knew Lee would never be the same again without Amanda if they didn’t work things out; but he was hopeful that they would.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

               Amanda pulled up to Lee’s apartment and sat outside for several minutes before she actually decided to use the key Lee gave her when he had the foot injury.  He hadn’t asked for it back, so she still had it and had been using it ever since.  As she sat there, she reflected on how serious things had become between them.  Besides their usual time together for work, if he wasn’t at her house, she was at his apartment.  Besides spending time with her, the boys and her mother, he took the boys out to sporting events and activities on his own.  So, he should naturally be upset with her today, when she was hesitant and even somewhat evasive when he asked her a simple question.  At the time, she couldn’t really explain it, why she’d gotten so upset with him at dinner, when he’d broached the subject again about exactly who it was that he’d seen her with earlier that day.

                Amanda exited the elevator and then walked up to Lee’s apartment door.  She gently knocked on the door first, and then used her key to unlock the door after there wasn’t any answer.  How could she explain to him, that he was someone that she’d just as soon have forgotten?  After she’d gone home, she’d attempted to forget about their fight and forget about what had set her off in the first place, but she’d not been able to do so.  So, now here she was at Lee’s, walking through his apartment door, trying to—trying to what Amanda, she asked herself.  To make amends.  To get things right, explain about things.

                As she entered the apartment, she thought back to just how many nights she’d spent there recently, sometimes spending the night, sometimes curled up next to Lee; other times simply lying on his couch after falling asleep after a day of hard work.  Being with him was definitely beginning to feel like home; then why was she having such a hard time with telling him about what had happened with Jim, all those years ago?  Shaking the thought, the images in him in her head, she walked through the dining room and then into the living room, until she reached Lee’s bedroom.  He was lying there, snoring.  As she stepped closer, the alcohol smell on his breathe told her everything she needed to know.  Reaching down, she ran her hand across his brow and then with a deep sigh, she kissed his forehead before she walked to the closest and grabbed a pillow and a blanket.  She then sat down on the couch, took her shoes off and then lay down on the couch and closed her eyes.  She’d be there in the morning when he awakened and then they could talk about who he’d seen her with that afternoon.

 

 

Please review!  Reviews are very much appreciated! 


	4. Chapter 4

               Lee drifted in and out of consciousness.  He’d swore he’d heard a key in his apartment door, but Amanda was the only one that had one; he’d given it to her when he had the foot injury and he’d never asked for it back.  And now, it was the most natural thing in the world to have her use it.  But after their fight, she wouldn’t be there, or would she?

               Earlier in the day, Amanda had went to run an errand for a project she had to work on with Jamie for history.  Lee himself had gone to pick up the ring from the jeweler’s.  When he returned and had just parked his car, he saw Amanda standing just a few feet away from IFF.  Seeing Lee there, she’d smiled and headed towards him.  But just then, someone called out her name.  He watched as Amanda turned around to face the tall, blonde gentleman that appeared to be a few years younger than himself and Amanda.  “Amanda, Amanda King or are you going by your maiden name now?”  Lee heard him say and then ask, “How are you?”

                Before Amanda could even speak, he had reached out and touched her hand and had grabbed her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek.  Ignoring his first question, Amanda had responded “I’m fine.”

          Lee had walked up to where they were standing.

          “Oh, hi Lee!”  She said as she released herself from the blonde man’s embrace. 

          The two stood there for a moment, before Amanda must’ve realized that she hadn’t introduced them.  “Oh, forgive me!  Lee Stetson, Jim Saarinen.”

Saarinen raised an eyebrow.  “Lee and I work together,” she’d said hesitantly.

Damn!  Ouch! And Damn!  Lee thought to himself.  Work together?  

“And, Amanda, Jim is?”  Lee asked.

“Oh, he is---“

“An old acquaintance,” Saarinen finished for Lee.

“Oh, I see---well, Amanda, I’ll see you inside,” Lee had said and turned, but then called over his shoulder.  “Remember you have your training in 15 minutes.”

“I remembered,” Amanda had retorted back.

To say that he was taken aback by Amanda’s response earlier would be quite an understatement.  It was only a few minutes later before she’d returned to work and had gone to her training.  And Lee himself had been in back-to-back meetings.  He thought that by dinner, they would be able to talk about who Jim was.

Once, they’d ordered dinner, Lee had broached the subject.  “So, Amanda, what was that all about this afternoon?

          “What do you mean?”  She asked, as her whole body stiffened.  “Oh, my comment about us working together? “

“Well, yes, Amanda!”

“Well, Lee, we do work together,” she’d said lightly.

He’d attempted to take her hand, “Amanda, I would say, we did a lot more than work together.”

She’d smiled, stiffly; then replied, “Yeah, I guess we do.”

          “Who exactly is Saarinen?”                 

           “Just someone I used to know.”

 “How well did you know him?”  He’d pursued further.

“Lee, look!  Why are you so jealous?” 

“Amanda, I’m not jealous.”

“Well, you sound like it to me.”

“Amanda, I—“

“Can we just drop it?  In fact, maybe dinner tonight was a mistake!” 

And with that, she’d left him there alone.

Lee groaned as his head began to throb; throbbing too much and he had to pee to boot; got up slowly and started towards the kitchen to get some water, but as he did so, he saw two feet hanging over the sofa.  Moving closer, he saw Amanda’s brunette hair cascading over the sofa.

//

He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he watched her sleep.  She did come—that made his heart lighten a bit.  He reached out to touch her hair, but thought better of it—he didn’t want to wake her.  He then went to the bathroom and lay back down.  They’d talk in the morning.

 

Please review!  Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter rated NC-17. If you are under 18 or are uncomfortable go to the next chapter.

            Lee looked over at the clock.  It was a few hours since he’d awakened to go to the bathroom, and returned to his bed.  Unfortunately, now he lay in bed, eyes wide open.  As he lay there, trying to go back to sleep, he heard a movement from the living room.  Lee sat up quickly, but quietly and as he did so, he suddenly remembered that he had awakened earlier and found Amanda asleep on the couch.  Lee smiled as he got up and moved from the bedroom towards the living room; approached the couch and glanced down at Amanda, who was still asleep.   _She is so beautiful,_ Lee thought to himself as he kneeled down on one knee and reached out and touched her hair and then ran his fingers along the edges of her face.  He was savoring the feel of her skin against his fingers, when Amanda’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hi there!”  Lee breathed out slowly.

“Hi there yourself,” Amanda replied, as she sat up, her back against the arm of the couch and reached out and touched his hand.

There was a moment of silence as they simply gazed at one another before Amanda said, “I’m sorry about last night.”

“So am I,” Lee returned, his gaze still upon Amanda’.

“Lee, about Jim—“ Their eyes held and as they did, a spark of desire passed between them.

“Amanda, I---“

Something in her eyes, a pure look of smoldering desire; caused all other thought to leave his head.  The last thing he wanted to talk about now was Jim Saarinen or any man, for that matter.   Taking the apology and the look in her eyes as a positive sign, Lee leaned forward and touched his lips to hers.  Amanda reciprocated immediately as her lips parted and welcomed Lee’s kiss wholeheartedly.  Amanda leaned into him and pressed her body against Lee’s instinctively, causing a groan to escape his lips as he felt her breasts against his chest, their lips connecting as they explored this new intensity and passion.  Amanda wrapped her arms around Lee’s neck and pulled him even closer increasing the kiss as she did so.   After a few minutes, Lee pulled back as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Amanda, I—“

“I know,” she murmured against Lee’s lips.  “I want you too!”

He hadn’t planned for them to take things this far just yet.  He thought that they would wait, wait until he’d proposed and that she’d hopefully said yes.  And they still had not little matter hanging between them but as Amanda’s tongue darted against the inside of his mouth and her hands glided up his chest; Lee lost all reasoning and decided that their talk could wait.

Amanda was the only one he’d been with this long and for them not to become intimate so far was definitely a testimony of the depths of his feelings for her.

Lee pulled Amanda closer to him intensifying the kiss; causing Amanda to release a moan of pleasure.  Lee pulled back just a little so that he could look into her eyes and asked, “Are you sure?”

Amanda whispered against his throat, “I’m sure!”  Amanda had watched as Lee walked into the room and kneeled down beside the couch.  Her heart had nearly skipped a beat at his presence.  She’d been all prepared to talk about Jim Saarinen, but as Lee looked at her, any other thought besides wanting to be held in Lee’s arms had flooded from her mind.  So, when he kissed her; her own body’s will had taken over and she’d returned his kisses like someone who had been lost at sea but was now found and was now being renewed, revived even.  In many ways, that was true for Amanda.  How long had it been since she’d really been with a man?  Amanda had never been intimate with a man as passionate and vibrant as Lee was and right now she wanted Lee desperately; she desired him in body, mind and soul.

Lee released her, stood up and then lifted her up into his arms and headed towards the bedroom.  She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and leaned into him as he kissed her again.

Lee placed her gently on the bed and then covered her with his body as they continued to kiss, their hands roaming and exploring one another.  Lee reached up and began to slowly unbutton Amanda’s shirt, his thumbs brushed against the inside of her bra and lingered along each nipple before he finished unbuttoning her shirt.  

Amanda arched her back as the shirt came completely open and then the flimsy material of her bra following its path.  He released a low sigh as his eyes roamed over her body, admiring each and every curve, from her eyes to her soft breasts to the silky skin on her hips and thighs. He lowered his head to one nipple, teasing it with his mouth and his tongue, then the other.  He watched as her eyes glazed over as her nipples hardened and desire shot through his body.  He reached between them to unsnap her jeans and pull them down and off.   He needed to taste and feel her, her nakedness against his skin.

She arched into his hands as they roamed over her body and moving down to her underwear, his fingers grazing the seams of the material, caressing her inner thighs as he removed the material down further until they were completely off.  Amanda crooned and sighed as each touch awakened more and more passion within her.

Amanda ran her hands up Lee’s back.  “Lee, take this off, please!”  Amanda said, as she tugged at his shirt.  As Lee stood and unbuttoned his shirt, Amanda’s eyes roamed over the taut muscles of his chest; she leaned forward and unbuckled his pants.  Once she was done with her task, she yanked his pants and his boxers down below his knees, wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him forward back towards the bed.  Lee kicked off the intrusive bottoms; then covered Amanda’s body with his own body, Amanda wrapped her legs around Lee’s waist as they continued to explore one another.

Amanda began to plant hot wet kisses along Lee’s jawline up his ear, following a path along his neck.  The touch of Lee’s hands on her skin was burning hot as they roamed across every part of her body setting Amanda’s nerves on fire, causing her to whimper out low moans of pleasure.  She relished in the feel of his naked skin against hers.  But when Lee’s hands travelled lower and touched at the core of her being; Amanda thought she may lose it.

“Amanda,” Lee crooned in her ear, “it’s been a long time...I wasn’t prepared…” he was so intoxicated by Amanda and ready for her, that he could barely get his words out. In his next breath, he whispered, “I’ll be careful...I won’t…”

“Lee,” Amanda cut him off, “I’m on the pill, have been for a few months now.”

“Oh!”  Amanda’s admission fueled Lee on, to complete the mission he started and that was to please her in every way possible. As his hands and mouth explored her, Amanda arched and wiggled beneath him.  Her sharp breaths and low moans told Lee all he needed to know.   Lee smiled down at her as he watched the expression upon her face as she grasped at his shoulders and held on tight as she cried out her release.  Holding her close, Lee gave her a minute to recover as he showered her with light kisses across her face.  Pushing up onto his hands, their eyes locked as he entered her.  Amanda released something akin to a growl as he began to rock his body with hers.  He was driven, close to the edge as he succumbed to the feel of her body with his.  He moved deeper inside her until she screamed out his name as she reached a second climax.  It was then that he released his own climax and as he did so, he held on tight to Amanda as he allowed his body to slow down and for his heart to stop beating so fast.  He allowed his breathing to return to normal as he moved from inside her, pulled her close against his body and whispered, “Amanda, that was---“

“Amazing!”  Amanda finished for him.

“I love you!”

“I love you too!”

“Goodnight, Amanda.”

“Goodnight, Lee.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda awakened sometime later and as she did so, she stretched out her arms and was expecting to find Lee next to her, but Amanda found nothing but cool sheets.  “Lee?”  She called out, but there was no response.  Amanda sat up and glanced at the night stand; sitting there was a note.  Amanda retrieved the note that read simply:   _I ran to pick up a few things. I’ll be back shortly.  Lee_

            Amanda grabbed Lee’s shirt from the floor and put it on and then walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water.  A smile spread across her face as she looked back at the bed and she recalled the passion filled morning she’d had with Lee.  She returned to the bedroom to pick up their loosely discarded clothing, picking hers up and placed them on the chair.  She noticed Lee’s jacket on the chair and she picked it up to hang it in the closet on a hanger.  As she did, she dropped it, causing something to fall from the pocket.   Amanda reached down and retrieved it; and in doing so, her mouth flew wide open at the sight of the diamond inside.

//

          Amanda held the box in her hand and starred it for several minutes. “Oh, my gosh!” she breathed as she starred at the sparkling diamond in her hand; the sun cascading brightly through the window casting a bright and radiant light upon the diamond. As she continued to look at the ring, she heard a noise from the front door, fearing that it was Lee, Amanda quickly placed the ring back in the coat pocket. She braced herself for the opening door but when it didn’t open, Amanda quickly pulled on her jeans and shoes. She looked around until she found her jacket and purse; snatched them up then headed for the door.

          Amanda was just pulling off as Lee drove up. Lee smiled her way and honked his horn, but Amanda didn’t even appear to see him, the look upon her face one of pure panic. The smile Lee had upon his face quickly dissipated as he watched Amanda drive off quickly. Lee restarted his car as he pressed his hands on the Vette’s horn, in hopes of stopping Amanda from heading wherever it was she was going. All sorts of thoughts were resounding in Lee’s head as he kept up with Amanda’s fast pace driving. Perhaps something had happened to Amanda’s mother or the boys or what if Joe came back and said he wanted the boys? Lee was expecting them to be pulled over any moment. From what Lee could tell Amanda was indeed headed home.

//

Shortly, Lee pulled his car up in front of Amanda’s house just seconds after her apparently, as she was still at the back door trying to get the key in the lock.

          “Amanda!” Lee called out just as she was turning the key and attempting to push the door open.

          Amanda stood there trying to catch her breath as she looked at the man she was so hopelessly and desperately in love with. “Lee, I—“ for once, her gift of gab wasn’t there, as she fought for the words to say what it was she was feeling.

          “What’s the matter? Something happen at the apartment or did something happen to your mother or the boys?” He noticed that she hadn’t pushed the door open yet.

          “No, Lee, nothing happened at the apartment…my mother and the boys are fine; they are at a rummage sell for the church.”

          “Well, what is it then?” When Amanda was still quiet, Lee asked. “Can we talk?” When Amanda nodded, Lee took Amanda’s hand, grabbed her purse and jacket and led her to the picnic table where they sat on separate sides with Lee’s hand still in Amanda’s. “If it isn’t the boys or your mother’s Amanda then what is the matter?” Lee began slowly. “Why did you run off so quickly? I had planned to make you breakfast and for us to spend the rest of the day together. Did I do something wrong?”

          Amanda simply starred at Lee; still struggling with words to describe why she had ran off.

          “I knew it, it was too fast. I rushed you, Amanda, we could’ve waited….”

          “No, Lee, no! I won’t have you thinking that, I wanted, I needed what happened. It was special.” She said as she squeezed his hand.

          “Then Amanda, tell me what’s wrong.”

          “Lee, I didn’t mean to snoop, I wasn’t trying to snoop, but I went to hang up our jacket and as I did so,”

          “Oh, no!”

          “The ring just fell out.”

          Amanda paused as she heard incessant ringing coming from within the house.

          “Go ahead Amanda, maybe it’s your mother, something about the boys.”

          Amanda quickly got up and went in the house. Lee stood and grabbed Amanda’s belongings, walked to the door, but stood just outside and waited.

          “Lee,” Amanda called but then stopped as she realized that he was just by the door. “Here, come on in. I can make us some coffee.”

          “Who was that on the phone?” Lee asked as they sat down.           “It was a neighbor looking for my mother. Lee, I want to explain, but I’m so hungry, let me at least fix some toast then I’ll try to explain everything to you. Okay?”

          Lee nodded, sat down and waited patiently.

When coffee and the toast were done, they sat down in an uncomfortably awkward silence. Once Amanda was done, she turned to Lee and said, “I need to explain to you about Jim Saarinen.

          “Only if you want to Amanda.”

          “I want to. You know that Joe and I were divorced in 1982. But what you don’t know is that when the children were little and Joe and I were all practical purposes separated. One day, I went to a law firm just to get some information about a divorce and that’s where I met Jim Saarinen, he was an intern there. Well, anyway, we exchanged numbers for information purposes mind you, but one night, he invited me out. Mother had the boys at her place for the weekend, she hadn’t moved in with us yet; Joe was still in Africa of course.”

          _Of course,_ Lee thought to himself.

          “Well, we had a nice dinner and then he invited me up to his place for a few drinks and well Lee, I’m sure you can guess the rest.”

          “Amanda, I don’t think any differently of you because of what you’ve told me, you are human after all.”

           “But Lee, you don’t see, how could I go up there with him knowing that I was still married to Joe and then that he and I had a you know…a thing...just one night but a thing nonetheless?”

            “Well, Amanda, I know you,” Lee held on tight to her hands, “you must’ve felt as though things were over between you and Joe even if there wasn’t some paper that said it was over.  Especially for you to go to another man’s apartment.”

            “But Lee what if you and I were to get married and things didn’t work out?”

            “Like I told you before, we are two different people, we would work at things and make sure we made it work.  We are older and wiser and I think we are more vested than you and Joe, particularly Joe, ever was.”

            “I love you, I just don’t know if I’m ready.  I’m so so very afraid of screwing up another marriage.  I’m afraid of hurting the boys, of getting and being hurt.”

            “Amanda, I can give you time.  I’ve waited this long for you, I can wait a little while longer.”

            “But Lee, I won’t put you through that.  I don’t want you to get your hopes up too high.”

            “But don’t I have any say in this?”

            “Maybe we better end this day and talk about it later.  Suddenly I’m tired,” she said and stood up.

“Amanda, I’ve waited way too long to find you and then it took me forever to realize and admit how I felt; so you go ahead and think about things; but I’m not going anywhere,” he kissed her lightly on her cheek.  “I’ll see you Monday!”

Lee walked out and left Amanda standing there looking on behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Come Saturday afternoon, Dotty and the boys arrived back at the house. As Dotty walked in, she began to call out Amanda's name but stopped in midstream as she noticed her sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed. "Boys, quiet," she cautioned, "your mother is sleeping, go on up to your room."

'Ah Grandma!" Philip bellowed.

"Don't ah me, go on up; I'll be up in a minute."

Dotty leaned in and looked down at Amanda who appeared to have a frown upon her face as she slept along with worry lines that spread across her forehead. "Now, I wonder what she is thinking about so intensely, in her sleep." Dotty said out loud quietly. _Well, I sure hope it doesn't have anything to do with Lee_ , she thought to herself. Dotty knew for a fact that Amanda had went over there last night and she hadn't come home before she and the boys had left this morning. She had gathered that they'd had a fight that night at dinner, but she'd hoped that they would reconcile by the time she'd come home. Oh, well, perhaps Amanda would tell her about it later.

With that thought in her mind, she went on up to check on the boys before she gave some thought to dinner.

//

Lee struggled to spend the remainder of the weekend with is usual plans and not give the conversation he and Amanda another thought. He did pretty good keeping busy by doing his usual chores dropping off dry cleaning, having his car cleaned, light grocery shopping and some take out for an early dinner, but by 6 o'clock he'd ran out of things to do. He lay on the couch with the newspaper in his hands; but he kept reading the same line over and over. He put the paper aside and picked up the phone several times and started to dial Amanda's number but each time, he hung up before he could complete the call. What exactly was it he was going to say? She could be pretty stubborn and there just wasn't any talking to her when she was like this.

If only he could talk to someone else about it. There was his uncle but Lee had never really been able to talk to him. His uncle would most likely find a way to make the whole thing Lee's fault, like saying something to the fact that Lee was to blame, that he pushed too much or something like that and then they would argue and stop talking to one another and where would that leave him? It would leave him just where he was already; brokenhearted.  Then suddenly it came to him…Billy. Lee quickly dialed Billy's number. Billy picked up right away.

"Hello."

"Hey Billy…it's Lee…I'm sorry to bother you on a Saturday…"

"Hey Scarecrow, what's up? It's no bother."

"Well, I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you about a situation with Amanda."

"Sure, Jeanie and the kids are out anyway, not that matters, but we can have some privacy."

"Thanks, I'm on my way now."

"Okay."

/

By the afternoon, Amanda awakened to the sound of her mother and the boys. Though Amanda put on a pretty good show, Dotty could see right through her. Amanda was attentive to the boys and even asked how the rummage sell had went but by dinner time, Amanda hardly touched her food and Dotty couldn't take anymore.

"Amanda, are you alright?"

"Yes, mother, why do you ask?"

"Because you hardly touched your food, though you interacted with the boys, you seem…."

"Seem what?"

"Lackluster. You are never lackluster about anything; you are very enthusiastic about just about everything."

"Mother, nothing happened, I'm just tired."

"Well, are you going to tell me about what happened between you and Lee?"

"Mother, I'm fine. Lee is fine."

"Yeah, but are you and Lee fine?" Dotty pressed on.

"Mother!"

"Fine." Dotty said and held her hands up.

"I'm going to go up and see what the boys are doing. They seem awfully quiet."

Well, Dotty was sure going to have to find out what exactly was going on.

//

Dotty sat down on the couch and as she sipped her tea, she gave some thought to Amanda's relationship with Lee Stetson or whatever his name really was. She was pretty sure that when Amanda first introduced them, that Amanda had used some other name. But she digressed in her own thinking because what she really wanted to know was when was Amanda going to come clean about the nature of work that she and Lee did?

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: In Which Dotty and Billy Step In

         She’d wondered for some time now about this IFF film company but a little after Joe left, she overheard the two of them out on the back porch sitting at the picnic table.  She’d come down to get something to drink.  They’d been so deep in conversation; they must not have heard her.  The window was cracked so she could hear them pretty clearly even though their voices were a little muffled.

         “Lee, do you think one day I should tell my mother my real job?”

         “Amanda, I don’t know….”

         “I mean, when I first started, I didn’t think I’d be in this for long; I know you didn’t think I’d be in this for a long time.  Hell, you were trying to get rid of me after that first day.”  Lee started to protest but Amanda put up her hands.  “There’s no sense denying it; we both know the truth,” to which Lee smiled.  “But now I’ve been doing this for almost four years…..”     

 _Tell about her real job?_   Dotty had thought to herself.  She always knew that all this malarkey about working for a film company sounded rather phony but what else could Amanda possibly be involved in?

         “Well, Amanda, even you must admit that a housewife isn’t your typical spy, ugh, intelligent operative,” Dotty had heard Lee saying further.

         “True, but I’m good at it.”

_A spy?  Oh, God! There was that time that Amanda told her that she was a spy but she hadn’t believed her._

         “Yes, that’s true,” Lee had replied with pride in his voice.  “Well, perhaps we need to talk to Billy and see what he thinks.”

         “I think that’s a good idea. I would like that very much.”

         “Don’t look so sad and distraught about your mother not knowing.”

         “Lee, it’s been hard lying to her all this time.”

         “I know, don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.  You trust me don’t you?”

         “Do you really have to ask that?”

         There was a pause and she had remained still so they didn’t hear her.

         “You know what I would like right now?”  She heard Lee question as she tried to process what she’d just heard.

         “No, Mr. Stetson, what’s that?”

         After Amanda’s remark, all was quiet and she assumed they were kissing and Dotty had took that as her cue to head back upstairs before either of them were the wiser.

Since the conversation, she’d been trying to figure out how to broach the topic or to get some more information from them about what she’d heard.  She’d even talked to Joe and asked him if he could find out some information about IFF for her.  To her way of thinking, he seemed kind of odd in his response, but she’d chalked that up to the fact that he was talking over the phone and that long distance was pretty expensive

         What if Amanda’s work really was as an intelligence operative?  What if Amanda and Lee were to marry someday? Amanda and Lee had done a pretty good job of keeping them safe so far.  So, now she would just have to continue to trust her.  

Well, Lee was most definitely a catch and she didn’t want him getting away so no matter what their jobs were, and no matter what their current relationship challenge was; Dotty wanted them to work it out.  Maybe one day they’d make some spy babies!  With that thought, she decided to not say anything and wait a little longer and see if they would tell her about their careers.  For now, she would tackle one thing at a time and for now that was to find out what exactly it was that Lee and Amanda had fought about.

//

         Lee sat in the den of Billy and Jeanie’s home.  He waited impatiently for Billy to finish a phone call; Lee’s feet shifting from side to side.

         “Sorry about that!  I’m giving Jeanie a surprise birthday party and I had to work some things out with my mother-in-law,” Billy said with an eye roll.  “Do you want a drink?”

“No, I better not.”

“After last night, that is probably wise,”  Billy sat down in an adjacent chair that was positioned just across from where Lee was sitting.  “So, what’s up? You said over the phone that it had to do with Amanda.”

         “Yeah, well…” Lee struggled with his words.

         “I’d hoped the two of you would’ve worked things out by now.”

         “Well, that’s the thing of it, we did but then now there is a complication.”

         “Complication?  What kind of complication?”   _Oh no, something or someone threatening his best team, two of his favorite people?_

         “Maybe complication is too strong a word, but I was going to propose to Amanda this weekend.  I had made plans and everything to take her to the Mexican restaurant where we went when we had that simple milk run assignment,” Lee stood up and began to pace across the floor.  Billy waited.  “And anyway, last night we were well together together…

“Oh, I see.”

“And when she woke up this morning, she found the ring.”

         “Okay, so what happened?”

         “She’s afraid.  She said she needs more time, she’s afraid that she will make another mistake with marriage and I don’t know what to do about it.  It’s just that I love her so much and I’ve never loved anyone like this before.”

         “Well, Lee, Amanda is still I love with you, right? I mean, she isn’t saying or showing anything otherwise, is she?”

         “No,” he replied and thought about their lovemaking that morning.

         “Amanda isn’t one to jump into things quickl, though she certainly did jump in there with you when she helped you that day,” Billy said with a laugh.  “And she’s stuck it out with you all this time, even when there was evidence to prove that you had turned against the Agency, so I think that’s what you have to do.”

         Lee looked dumbstruck.

         “Be patient with her, give her time.”

         “I told her that I wasn’t going anywhere and I’m not.  But how much time do I give her and what do I do in the meantime? And what if I lose her?”

         Billy coughed and put his hand up to his mouth to suppress the laugh that threatened to come out.  This situation was almost laughable, the great Scarecrow worried about losing Amanda, when he never wanted her as a partner.   He really was glad he decided to put them together.  Now, if only he could find a way to keep them from falling apart.

         “As much time as she needs.”

         Lee grunted.

         “But let’s see if we can move it along a little.  Do you remember this movie, Doris Day and Rock Hudson had, Pillow Talk?”

         “Yeah, I remember that one.”

         “Well, remember how at the end when Rock wanted Doris Day and Tony Randall suggested that he go to the mother or the maid, well how about you talk to Amanda’s mother?”

         “Oh, I see what you are getting at.”

         “You get along with her don’t you?”

         “Yes, I think so,” Lee smiled as he thought of all the compliments Amanda had told him that her mother had said.

         “But in the meantime, you just go on with business as usual.  If you and her usually go out on a particular day, or you go by there for say dinner…”

         “I see.”

         “Then once you know you got her…you propose, a really nice proposal.”

         “Billy, yes, and I think I know exactly how that should go.  I might need your help to set it up though.”

         “Anything I can do to help, just let me know.”

          “It will involve a train, 30 Masonic Shriners hats and maybe a tent.”

          “What?! Thirty what?”

          “Remember the first day I met Amanda and she was supposed to give the man on the train with the red hat the package?”

          Billy rubbed his chin for a moment but then as realization hit him, he said, “Oh, nice!”

         “I’ll explain the whole set up later.” Lee stood up.  “Well, I better go, won’t Jeanie and the kids be home soon?”

         “Yeah, but did you want to stay for dinner?  Jeanie won’t mind.”

         “I had something to eat already and besides now I have some plotting to do.”

         “Okay.”

         “Thanks again.”

         “Anytime, Lee.”


	9. Chapter 9

         Monday morning was a new day and when Lee walked into IFF, he was dressed in one of his blue suits; Amanda was always saying how good she thought he looked in blue.  His shoes were shined and he was ready for anything that came his way that day; from paperwork to Agency work to dealing with the awkwardness of his relationship with Amanda right now.  He greeted Mrs. Martsen with a friendly smile and hello as he gave her the password and watched the expression on her face, assuming it was a look of surprise at being so early.  “Good morning, Mrs. Martsen!”

“Good morning Mr. Stetson!”

“Billy in yet?”

“No, it is pretty quiet right now.”

“What about Mrs. King?”

“No,” she raised an eyebrow at his question.  “She usually gets in around 8:30.”

“Thank you!”

As he entered his office, he gave himself a pat on the back for managing to get to the office before both Billy and Amanda.  He placed a single rose on Amanda’s desk, made some coffee and then sat down at his desk and got to work on some follow-up paperwork.

Shortly there was a knock and then the doorknob turned.

“Well, I see that you got here bright and early,” Billy said.

“Yelp.”

“Did you talk to Amanda’s mother?”

“I called her yesterday in the afternoon.  I knew that Amanda would be taking a nap.  She usually does on Sunday’s after she’s finished the laundry, made sure all the homework is done…”

         _Hilarious! Lee doing a pretty good job of an Amanda ramble._ “Man, well—then what?”

         “Sorry.   I suppose I’m nervous. We are going to meet for lunch today.  Amanda has some training so I should be able to do it without her getting suspicious.”

         “Wonderful.  Well, let me know if you need any help.”

         “Thanks Billy!”  

          “Just let me know when you want me to work on that other stuff you needed.”

          “Okay!”

//

         Amanda walked into the Q-Bureau and she released an “Oh my gosh!” when she saw Lee sitting there at his desk.

         “Good morning Amanda!  I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to startle you!”

         “I didn’t expect you in…in this early.”

She looked as beautiful as ever, even though he could tell from the bags under her eyes that she hadn’t slept much.

“Yeah, I know,” he said and stood up and walked over to her.  Good morning!”  He kissed her on the cheek and then reached behind her and picked up the single rose.  “This is for you!”

“Good morning, thanks, the rose is beautiful.”  She said quietly.   _Well, he had certainly thrown her for a loop._

“Here let me help you!”  He took her lunch bag from out of her hands and took her purse.  “Go ahead and get settled.”

“Okay!” Amanda did as Lee instructed, sat down and got situated as Lee put her things away and then sat back down at his desk.

Amanda was really surprised to find Lee there so early. She’d hoped to have a few minutes of alone time to think about the other day. _Well, here goes nothing_ , she thought to herself. “Lee—we should probably talk about…”

“Hmm, what was that?”  Lee looked up, almost absentmindedly.

“I was saying that we should probably talk about Saturday morning.”

“What about Saturday morning? Oh, the ring?”

“Yeah, about the ring….” Amanda began.

“It’s okay; you can take as long as you want to think about things.”

         _Oh okay_ , she thought to herself.  He seemed to give up too easily.

         He stood up and walked over to her desk and sat on the edge of it.  “I do need to ask you something though.”

         “What is it?”

         “You do love me, don’t you?”  He asked as he reached out and caressed her cheek as he held her eyes with his.

         “Yes, of course I do,” she replied very simply, nearly a whisper.

         “Good, because I love you, too,” he replied back then tenderly kissed her lips.  He then quickly pulled back and stood up.

         “I have some paperwork to finish up and you have that training today, don’t you?”

         “Okay and yes I do have that training today. I have some filing I’d like to complete myself before I go.”

         As Lee returned to his desk, Amanda tried to focus on the few pieces of filing but she found herself looking over at Lee several times.   _Hmm, just what was he up to?_ Amanda thought to herself, but she went on and continued filing.

         Just before 9 o’clock Amanda had finished most of the filing.  She placed the remaining two files to be filed on her desk, grabbed her purse and a folder and headed towards the door.  “See you later, Lee!”

         “Okay,” he looked up and then turned back to his files but then called out, “Amanda?”

         “Yes, Lee?”

         “Do you have plans for lunch?”

         “No, I brought a sandwich.”

         “That’s right.  Okay, well see you later.”

         She waited a moment for him to say more but when he didn’t, she pulled her purse close to her and left the room.

         Lee couldn’t help but to smile to himself as he saw the look of confusion upon Amanda’s face.  Now, if things go well with Amanda’s mother later that day.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda was just coming out of the elevator and walked towards one of the meeting rooms, as Francine was headed towards her.  Amanda was so lost in thought over Lee’s behavior, his cool and calmness, that she was about to walk past Francine, when Francine called out, “Amanda?”

         “Huh?  Hi Francine.”

         “What’s wrong?”

         “Oh, nothing, well—“

         “You and Lee on the outs?”

         “Yes and no.”

“Men, I swear, you can’t live with ‘em, you can’t live without ‘em.”

“Look, I’ve gotta go, but can we meet for lunch?”

         “Sure.  Say about 1?”

         Amanda nodded and headed on towards one of the conference rooms.

//

         Hi Lee!”  Dotty said as Lee stood and pulled out her chair at the quaint little French restaurant that was about twenty minutes from IFF.

“Hi Mrs. West, I mean Dotty.”

They were seated in the back of the restaurant, in a place usually reserved for large parties or meetings.  Although Lee had been careful about the location for lunch, knowing his luck and knowing Amanda, he chose this back room just in case.

“I’m so glad you called me today, I think I was just about ready to call you myself.”

         “Why?”  Lee asked quietly.

         “Well, Amanda hasn’t been herself the last few days; I know you and she had some sort of argument…”

         “Well, not an argument per say….but things are off with us right now and I need your help.”

         “My help?”

         “Yeah, now I can’t talk about what happened between us since she isn’t here….but I want you to know that I’m in love with your daughter and…”

         “Oh, Lee anyone with breath and even one eye, can see that.”

         “Well, I wanted to ask your daughter to…”

         “Oh, Lee, are you asking for my permission?”

         “Well, not exactly,” he went on once he saw the look on her face, “though I do want your blessing.”

         “Well, you know you have that.”

         “The thing of the matter is, Amanda seems afraid to even…”

         “I know, she’s scared because of that ex-husband of hers.”

         “Yeah, something like that.  So, I need your help.”

         “Yes, Lee?”

“How about we order lunch first?”

“Sure.”

After order lunch, Lee turned to Dotty and said, “Here’s the plan.”

         Dotty nodded and a wide smile spread across her face.

         By 1:30 pm, Lee was fairly confident that in no sooner than a week, he’d have Amanda saying yes to his proposal.

//

“So, the great Scarecrow wants to ask you to marry him and you are afraid?”  Francine asked incredulously as she and Amanda ate their lunch.  Though, Amanda picked at her food, Francine wasn’t having any such troubles as she ate her pasta and broiled chicken.

         “Yes, Francine!”

         “Amanda King, afraid?  I’ve seen you go in places where you shouldn’t, take on assignments that well, should’ve been for someone more seasoned, well more like me….it’s just hard to believe.”

“Thank you Francine, I think---and well, there’s more to it than that, things that happened during my marriage, at the end of it, that has caused me this feeling.”

“You are serious…but Amanda….you of all people must know that if Lee got to this step and stage in the game, he can handle it; whatever it is.”

         “Yeah, he can, it’s me I’m worried about,” Amanda said softly.

Francine started to press Amanda or started to tease her even, but something about Amanda’s tone and look made her change her mind.  She was serious and for once, Francine wasn’t going to take a jab at her; she was going to do something better, be her friend.

         Francine looked at Amanda for a moment then said, “But if Lee is for you, then you don’t have anything to worry about.  Even I have to admit, albeit reluctantly, you two make a hell of a team at the Agency so why do you think it would be any different with your marriage?  And if there are bumps in the road along the way, you will figure them out together.  I don’t think you had that with your ex-husband.  But you will with Lee.”

         Amanda thought about Francine’s words and although she hated to admit it, she was making perfect sense.  “Thanks Francine.”

         “Just think about it.  Lee is too precious to let go of unless you really don’t love him.”

         “Nah, I love him alright.  He asked me that very thing today; rather I was in love with him.”

         “Well, then, you just have to work it out. You are too special for him to lose you.”

         “Ah, Francine,” Amanda said as she laughed.

         “Now don’t go getting a big head on me Amanda King, rather Amanda Stetson, I hope soon.”  She said and nudged Amanda in the arm.  “We better get going.”

         “Yeah, I should probably beat Lee back.  I told him I had brought lunch.  He’s going to wonder why I went out.”

         “Oh, just tell him you needed a chocolate fix.”

//

         It was nearly 5 o’clock when Amanda and Lee finished wrapping up filing and paperwork.  Amanda looked up at the clock, suddenly realizing what time it was.  The day had been so busy she hadn’t had much more time to think about what would happen at the end of the day.  Sometimes after work, she would go by Lee’s apartment and other times, he would come over her house for dinner.  Today was Monday and usually on Monday’s Lee came over for dinner; sometimes planned, sometimes spontaneously. She glanced over at where Lee was sitting, his head down as he looked at some papers.  She started to open her mouth to ask him what he was doing tonight, but she thought better of it and simply said instead, “I didn’t realize how late it was.  I guess I’d better get going.”

         “Oh, Amanda wait, I’ll walk out with you.”

         Lee finished the line he was looking at, then grabbed his jacket and walked over to Amanda and helped her on with her jacket and placed his hand just at the small of her back, just as he always did and the two of them walked out of the building towards Amanda’s car.

         Lee stood and held the door for Amanda, but he stilled her just before she sat down, so he could lean in and kiss her on the cheek.  “See you later Amanda.”

         “Okay, Lee.”

         Lee closed the door and waited until she drove off before he went and got in his own car.  Lee sat in his car a few minutes before he pulled off and headed home to his own apartment.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Amanda was just coming out of the elevator and walked towards one of the meeting rooms, as Francine was headed towards her.  Amanda was so lost in thought over Lee’s behavior, his cool and calmness, that she was about to walk past Francine, when Francine called out, “Amanda?”

         “Huh?  Hi Francine.”

         “What’s wrong?”

         “Oh, nothing, well—“

         “You and Lee on the outs?”

         “Yes and no.”

“Men, I swear, you can’t live with ‘em, you can’t live without ‘em.”

“Look, I’ve gotta go, but can we meet for lunch?”

         “Sure.  Say about 1?”

         Amanda nodded and headed on towards one of the conference rooms.

//

         Hi Lee!”  Dotty said as Lee stood and pulled out her chair at the quaint little French restaurant that was about twenty minutes from IFF.

“Hi Mrs. West, I mean Dotty.”

They were seated in the back of the restaurant, in a place usually reserved for large parties or meetings.  Although Lee had been careful about the location for lunch, knowing his luck and knowing Amanda, he chose this back room just in case.

“I’m so glad you called me today, I think I was just about ready to call you myself.”

         “Why?”  Lee asked quietly.

         “Well, Amanda hasn’t been herself the last few days; I know you and she had some sort of argument…”

         “Well, not an argument per say….but things are off with us right now and I need your help.”

         “My help?”

         “Yeah, now I can’t talk about what happened between us since she isn’t here….but I want you to know that I’m in love with your daughter and…”

         “Oh, Lee anyone with breath and even one eye, can see that.”

         “Well, I wanted to ask your daughter to…”

         “Oh, Lee, are you asking for my permission?”

         “Well, not exactly,” he went on once he saw the look on her face, “though I do want your blessing.”

         “Well, you know you have that.”

         “The thing of the matter is, Amanda seems afraid to even…”

         “I know, she’s scared because of that ex-husband of hers.”

         “Yeah, something like that.  So, I need your help.”

         “Yes, Lee?”

“How about we order lunch first?”

“Sure.”

After order lunch, Lee turned to Dotty and said, “Here’s the plan.”

         Dotty nodded and a wide smile spread across her face.

         By 1:30 pm, Lee was fairly confident that in no sooner than a week, he’d have Amanda saying yes to his proposal.

//

“So, the great Scarecrow wants to ask you to marry him and you are afraid?”  Francine asked incredulously as she and Amanda ate their lunch.  Though, Amanda picked at her food, Francine wasn’t having any such troubles as she ate her pasta and broiled chicken.

         “Yes, Francine!”

         “Amanda King, afraid?  I’ve seen you go in places where you shouldn’t, take on assignments that well, should’ve been for someone more seasoned, well more like me….it’s just hard to believe.”

“Thank you Francine, I think---and well, there’s more to it than that, things that happened during my marriage, at the end of it, that has caused me this feeling.”

“You are serious…but Amanda….you of all people must know that if Lee got to this step and stage in the game, he can handle it; whatever it is.”

         “Yeah, he can, it’s me I’m worried about,” Amanda said softly.

Francine started to press Amanda or started to tease her even, but something about Amanda’s tone and look made her change her mind.  She was serious and for once, Francine wasn’t going to take a jab at her; she was going to do something better, be her friend.

         Francine looked at Amanda for a moment then said, “But if Lee is for you, then you don’t have anything to worry about.  Even I have to admit, albeit reluctantly, you two make a hell of a team at the Agency so why do you think it would be any different with your marriage?  And if there are bumps in the road along the way, you will figure them out together.  I don’t think you had that with your ex-husband.  But you will with Lee.”

         Amanda thought about Francine’s words and although she hated to admit it, she was making perfect sense.  “Thanks Francine.”

         “Just think about it.  Lee is too precious to let go of unless you really don’t love him.”

         “Nah, I love him alright.  He asked me that very thing today; rather I was in love with him.”

         “Well, then, you just have to work it out. You are too special for him to lose you.”

         “Ah, Francine,” Amanda said as she laughed.

         “Now don’t go getting a big head on me Amanda King, rather Amanda Stetson, I hope soon.”  She said and nudged Amanda in the arm.  “We better get going.”

         “Yeah, I should probably beat Lee back.  I told him I had brought lunch.  He’s going to wonder why I went out.”

         “Oh, just tell him you needed a chocolate fix.”

//

         It was nearly 5 o’clock when Amanda and Lee finished wrapping up filing and paperwork.  Amanda looked up at the clock, suddenly realizing what time it was.  The day had been so busy she hadn’t had much more time to think about what would happen at the end of the day.  Sometimes after work, she would go by Lee’s apartment and other times, he would come over her house for dinner.  Today was Monday and usually on Monday’s Lee came over for dinner; sometimes planned, sometimes spontaneously. She glanced over at where Lee was sitting, his head down as he looked at some papers.  She started to open her mouth to ask him what he was doing tonight, but she thought better of it and simply said instead, “I didn’t realize how late it was.  I guess I’d better get going.”

         “Oh, Amanda wait, I’ll walk out with you.”

         Lee finished the line he was looking at, then grabbed his jacket and walked over to Amanda and helped her on with her jacket and placed his hand just at the small of her back, just as he always did and the two of them walked out of the building towards Amanda’s car.

         Lee stood and held the door for Amanda, but he stilled her just before she sat down, so he could lean in and kiss her on the cheek.  “See you later Amanda.”

         “Okay, Lee.”

         Lee closed the door and waited until she drove off before he went and got in his own car.  Lee sat in his car a few minutes before he pulled off and headed home to his own apartment.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dotty placed the bag of groceries she held in her hands on the kitchen counter and watched as Amanda walked into the kitchen just behind her.  Dotty couldn’t help but smile to herself as Amanda put away some of the groceries.  She noticed how after every few groceries Amanda put away; she paused, smiled; and then put away a few more as her eyes wandered to the middle of the counter where a bear holding a balloon and flowers were sitting.  It was the latest gift from Lee to Amanda.

Dotty had to admit that if she wasn’t aware of it already; that if the last few weeks were any indication as to how determined Lee Stetson was when he wanted something; he was certainly a keeper.  Since their conversation at the French restaurant, she had watched from the sidelines and as a co-conspirator; as Lee quietly wooed Amanda.  Besides sending her flowers, he was attentive, caring, patient, all things she’d certainly seen over the six months they’d been dating, but now he had come out full blast, slowly wearing Amanda down.  Amanda was a very stubborn and determined person when she set her mind to something; but she might have met her match in Lee or at the least found the perfect adversary who would challenge, love, comfort and support her.

Yesterday, for example, he surprised Amanda by picking the boys up and taking them out for dinner and ice cream.  He even brought take out for her and Amanda so they didn’t have to cook.  What Amanda didn’t know, was that Lee asked the boys how they would feel if Lee proposed to their mother and she said yes.  According to Lee, the conversation had went well and the boys confirmed it with her later, so as far as she was concerned, Lee should be able to ask Amanda to marry him any day now.

         “Amanda!”

         “Yes, Mother?”

         “Do you plan on putting the groceries away sometime today?”

         “Hmm?”

         “Looks to me like you are distracted, your mind seems to be on something or rather someone else.”  She said, eyes sparkling.

         “No, no!”  Amanda pulled out the last remaining items quickly, put them away and then said, “See, I’m done!”

         Dotty smiled silently to herself.

         “I’m going upstairs to grab a shower,” Amanda said as she headed towards the stairs.

         “Getting ready for, where did you say you and Lee were going tonight?”

         “Oh just a simple movie viewing.”

         “Uh huh!”  Dotty was now so past believing these stories.  “For what again?”

         “Oh, a documentary on farm animals and the cruelty inflicted upon them,” Amanda said and darted up the stairs before her mother could ask any more questions.

         Dotty stood there and shook her head.  ”Cruelty to animals on the farm, huh?  “ _What difference does that make, they are going to be eaten anyway_ ,” thought Dotty as she went to finish up in the kitchen.

//

Lee lay, or fell down was more like it, on his bed.  The week had been amazing but exhausting; he had done something every night so far that week and he even had plans that night.  Monday he went over Amanda’s for dinner, as usual; Tuesday night, Lee surprised Amanda and took the boys out; Wednesday back over for dinner, helped the boys with homework and played a game with them before bed.

Today, he and Amanda had an easy early morning; just some minor filing, paperwork, staff meeting with Billy but by late morning, that changed drastically when they had to step in and help Mil Brooks, a new agent to the Agency.  Mil Brooks and her partner Andrew Stouts had been assigned to close in on a gas station that was smuggling in nuclear weapons; a somewhat small operation; but dangerous nonetheless.  There had been a third suspect, when they thought there were only two.  Brooks and Stouts phoned for back-up but before Amanda and Lee could arrive; Stouts was shot and wounded; while Brooks held off the one that did the shooting.  The other two suspects headed towards their car and drove towards 7th Street NW.  The gas station was positioned about eight minutes away from the Agency so they were able to get there quickly and caught up to them as they headed down 7th street towards Chinatown and then H Street NW.  Lee was hot on their tail when the car maneuvered towards 819 US-50 making a sharp left onto the highway.  The car lost control, ran the medium and tumbled over the side of the road and off a cliff.

Lee and Amanda watched as the car blew up right in front of their eyes.  “Oh, my gosh!” Amanda cried out as Lee stopped their car and they got out to survey the ruins.  “Oh, Lee, poor people!”  Leave it to Amanda to be grief stricken over even criminals. “Amanda, I don’t know that they were so poor, after all they were crooked,” he’d replied.

“Yes, but they were human nonetheless, they just made poor choices.”

He’d pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said “I love you!”

“I love you too!”  She’d replied.

//

That had been some hours ago.  After the debriefing, Billy sent them home for the rest of the day and ordered them to do something fun and relaxing.  Lee could still hear Billy’s booming voice, “Go home!”

         “Yes, Sir!”  He and Amanda had answered in unison.  Lee loved that, just how in sync they were with one another.  He had never had that with another woman before and he wanted nothing more than to make their relationship more permanent.  He knew for a fact that Amanda went grocery shopping with her mother, but afterwards, she was meeting him for dinner and a special treat.

Lee closed his eyes and thought about how he was beginning to see just what it was going to be like being married to Amanda and though he couldn’t say he loved everything about it; he was looking forward to it.  Even though, he hadn’t proposed yet, he didn’t think that it was the right time yet but he was sure the right time would come and soon and he’d be ready.  Billy had already set things in motion; it was just a matter of when Lee was going to propose.  Lee shut his eyes, just to rest for a while, before it was time to pick Amanda up.

//

         “Lee, why exactly did you tell me to dress up if you knew we were going to the movies?”  Amanda had asked Lee while they were standing in line to get their tickets to see Top Gun.

         “To make it more special,” Lee had replied easily.  “And besides, anyone can come to the movies in casual clothes; it takes class to come dressed in a fancy dress and a suit.”

         Lee was dressed in a blue suit and Amanda wore a black dress with silver flecks sprinkled in.

         She’d smiled and leaned in and said, “It’s special just because I’m with you.  But I see what you mean.”

         Now they were seated in the middle row of the theater, popcorn between them and Lee asked, “Amanda, can I put my arms around you?”

         “Not that again.  Just because we haven’t….” she paused and lowered her voice.

         “Yes, Amanda?”

         “We haven’t been, you know what since that one time, doesn’t mean you have to act as though it hasn’t happened at all.”

         Lee’s face broke out in a grin, as his eyes widened, “Oh, I’m not acting as though nothing happened.  I just don’t want to do anything to influence you in a direction you don’t want it to go.”

         “What? And what direction would that be?”

         “I mean, I want to keep things simple, you know?”

         “No.”

         “Until you decide where you want things to go.”

         Amanda opened her mouth and started to say something, but she quickly reclosed it.   _What exactly could she say to that?_  “Well, Lee, yes of course you may put your arm around me and you know what, you can even kiss me if you like.”

         And before Lee could say or do anything, Amanda turned more towards him and very slowly placed her lips upon his and kissed him soundly on the mouth, so powerful a kiss; Lee released a moan.

         Then she pulled back and asked with a smile, “Popcorn?”

         “Ugh, sure.”


	13. Chapter 13

Lee’s arm remained around Amanda’s shoulders almost the entire time they were at the show.  The story was romantic, funny, engaging and entertaining all at the same time.  But then again, Amanda, thought to herself, _anything would appear wonderful right now.  I mean, here she was with the most handsome man she’d ever known, not to mention dashing, charismatic, romantic and sexy as hell and God, she was in love with him._  Tom Cruise had nothing on Lee.  She could go on and on but then she’d miss out on this wonderful time of enjoying the feel of Lee’s arms around her.  Amanda sighed.   _What are you waiting on, Lee is the one for you and you know it.  Your past doesn’t matter, and you know it._

“Amanda, something wrong?”  Lee asked, as he noticed her sigh.

“Huh?”

“You sighed.  You chilly?”

         _He had to be kidding--how could she be chilly with him next to her?  She was about to melt as it was._

“No, I’m fine,” Amanda managed as she tried to focus on the movie.   _Just what are you waiting for?  Lee has been pretty patient with you so far.  What if he got tired of waiting?_  She shivered at the mere thought of it.

“You are cold,” Lee said and pulled Amanda even closer to his side; then turned and kissed her and she thought she’d die.  The kiss was soft and gentle at first as his lips touched hers but became passionate as she returned his kiss.  And just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended Lee returned his attentions to the movie.

“You warmer now?”  Lee asked innocently.

“Yeah!”  Her mother better not ask about the movie, because she wasn’t going to know anything about what happened and what parts she did see, she wasn’t going to remember.

//

          After the movie, Lee drove Amanda home and they stood outside her house at the back door for several minutes.  They had shared several kisses before Lee reluctantly pulled back, left and went to his apartment, which now seemed very lonely.  He was now in bed, attempting to go to sleep, but as was often the case, his mind travelled to thoughts of Amanda.

         _Lee, you’re slipping!_  Lee thought as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  Amanda almost got the better of you tonight.   _Stetson, if the kiss had lasted much longer, you would’ve been carrying her out of there and taking her back to your place._ And although, Lee most definitely wanted to become intimate with Amanda once again, his bigger goal was to wear her down to the point of wanting him in her life as not just a lover but as a companion, friend and spouse.  These were his thoughts as he fell asleep.

         It was the middle of the night and Lee was asleep when he heard the sound of fire alarms swirling around in his head.  Immediately Lee sat up straight as he heard banging upon his door.  Grabbing his robe from the floor, Lee felt the door for warmth and once it was confirmed that the door was not hot, Lee opened the door to find himself engulfed in smoke.  Lee moved to the stairs behind a few other residents.

//

Lee was outside of his apartment complex with the neighbors watching the firefighters put out the flames, when he saw a familiar person step up and through the crowd; Amanda wearing a gown with her jacket over it.

“Lee, are you okay?”  Amanda asked as she walked up to Lee and placed her hands gently upon his chest.

“What are you doing here?  How did you find out?”

“It was on the news.”

“Well, what were you doing up this late? “

“I always watch the late night news.”

Lee gave her a sideways glance.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly sleep.”   _Thanks to you!_ She thought to herself.

“Oh, really?”   Lee asked with a smile.

Amanda ignored his question and asked him instead, “Lee, what happened?”

“Mr. Oberweiss fell asleep with a pot of beans cooking on the stove, _again_.”

Amanda started to laugh, but suppressed it as she saw the look on Lee’s face.

“But this time, he woke up a little too late,” Lee said.

“Well, did everyone get out okay?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, that’s the most important thing,” she replied and buried her head against Lee’s chest.

“Yeah,” Lee said as he held Amanda and took in the scent of her hair.

//

          “Lee, come on.  Hurry up, grab just what you need, like that comb you love so much—I see you already have on your robe…the firefighters said you could only be in here a few minutes.”  

The fire department had sent all the residents back to their apartments for the night; except Lee and his neighbor Mr. Oberweiss had to leave so their apartments could air out—they were on the same floor.  Lee’s place would need repainting, so he would need to be out of his place a few days at least; whereas, Mr. Oberweiss’ apartment sustained extreme damage; it would probably be a while before he could return to his apartment.  Lee would definitely have to send his clothes out to be cleaned.  He snatched up a few changes of clothes, his personal grooming items --and….oh; he almost forgot the most important thing, the ring!  Lee had left Amanda by the door, with her hands on her hip, so Lee quickly grabbed the ring and placed it in the bottom of his overnight bag.

“You can just drop me by my club or the YMCA!”  Lee tried again as they headed off towards her car.  He’d been trying to convince her since they walked up to his apartment, that it was insane for him to go to her house, but she wouldn’t listen.

“No!”

“Well, can I at least take my own car?”

“And, have you try and leave the house and go to your club?”

“Now Amanda, you’re just being ridiculous now.”

“I probably am but can you just humor me, you don’t know how scared I was tonight when I saw that there was a fire at your apartment….Lee, I don’t know what I would’ve done if something had happened to you.  If you really must have your car, we can pick it up on the way to work tomorrow.  I’ll phone Billy in the morning and let him know that we will be late and why.”

Normally, Lee would’ve stopped her ramble, but tonight she was expressing her feelings for him and he knew that she needed to.

“Okay.”

“Good, get in, I’ll drive.”

“One question,” Lee began, “what will your mother say?”

“She will string me up alive herself if I don’t bring you over tonight, besides she already knows that….”

“Your mother already knows what?  Amanda!”

“She already knows that I was going to check on you, so she won’t be surprised that I brought you back home with me.  But I will leave her a note and put it under her door.”

“Oh!”

From the expression upon his face, Amanda burst out laughing.  

“Lee, she thinks that you and I have been having a whoo hoo since, well, nearly since I started working for the film agency.”

“What?  Now, how am I supposed to go to your house and ask if I can stay the night?”

“For the weekend.”

“What--we said one night.”

“ _You_ said one night.”

         “But Amanda!”

         “Come on, we can discuss it on the way to my house.”

         So, in the end, he’d simply shook his head and smiled as he finished gathering his items from his apartment and locked his apartment door and left with Amanda.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Lee awakened on the couch at Amanda’s house around 6 AM.  Truth of the matter was, he hadn’t slept that much to begin with; and not because of the couch’s size itself, but more because of the fact that he couldn’t keep his mind off Amanda and off her family and what they might think about finding him there that morning.  He didn’t want them to think anything unsavory was going on between him and Amanda.

Well, not unsavory, but he wanted to make sure they knew he was on the up and up about his relationship with Amanda.  Lee sat up and decided that he would act as though he was already a part of the family.  He went upstairs and washed his face with the cloth Amanda had left out for him the night before; then he peeked in through all the bedrooms which were lightly cracked; went back downstairs into the kitchen and put on a fresh pot of coffee.  He then brought in the morning paper, opened the refrigerator and looked to see what he could use to make some breakfast.

         By 7 o’clock, when Amanda came downstairs, Lee had cooked bacon and was pulling it out of the oven, had cut up some strawberries, added blueberries and raspberries, scrambled eggs and bread for toast.

         “Good morning, Lee.  I was just coming down to fix you some coffee and cook the boys some breakfast, but I see you’ve already done that.”  Amanda was simply amazed; this was more than she usually did during school days. She was just going to put out some cereal, milk and fresh fruit. She was amazed at what Lee had done.

         Lee poured Amanda a cup of coffee, handed it to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m impressed!”

         “Well, you should be; now sit down and start eating,” Lee commanded.

         “Lee, I can finish…..”

         “Amanda, you relax; let someone else take care of you for a change.”

         “Okay,” Amanda smiled to herself.

         Shortly, the boys came down and greeted Lee and kissed Amanda on the cheek with Dotty following suit.

“Man, Lee, this is a nice change for breakfast during the week,” Philip belted.

“Yeah, Mom and Grandma usually give us cereal or toast,” Jaimie chimed in.

“Fellows!”  Amanda reprimanded.  “That’s not true.”

“Well, guys,” Lee said, “I just thought I’d do something special since this wasn’t planned. I’m sure whatever your grandmother and mother prepare during the week is just fine.”

“Yeah!”  Philip said as he smacked on a piece of toast and bit into his egg.

“Yeah, yummy!”  Jaimie said between bites.

“Boys!”  Dotty said, as she walked into the room.  “Lee, how did you sleep?  I’m glad you were okay and that you’ll be able to stay here for a few days.”

“I slept just fine.  I told Amanda I can stay at my club for the weekend.  I will only put you out for one night.”

“Lee, don’t be ridiculous!  It is no bother,” Amanda said, standing to put away her plate in the dishwasher.

“No, Lee, it won’t be any bother whatsoever.  The boys and I will be leaving this evening anyway. We’ll be away until Sunday afternoon.  They will be going to a Junior Trailblazers retreat and I will be in Vermont visiting my sister.”

         “Oh, Amanda didn’t tell me about that.”

“Oh, it must’ve slipped my mind………” Amanda replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

“So, you and Amanda will have all the alone time you want or need.” She stopped to put some more food in her mouth, and then asked. “What time do you have to be in to work?”

         “We’re going in a little late mother, around 9 or 9:30, well that was the plan, but…..”  Amanda said quickly, not daring to look at Lee.  “But seems to me we will be early.”

         “Yeah, we can go in at our usual time.  We can drop the boys off, isn’t that what you usually do, Amanda?”

         “Well yes, most of the time.”

         “So, boys, get moving and finish up.”  Lee said as he turned to Philip and Jaimie.

         “Yes, Lee!”  The boys responded in unison.

         Amanda and Dotty exchanged looks as they sipped their coffee.

//

         “Why didn’t you tell me that your Mother and the boys would be away for the weekend?”  Lee questioned Amanda softly as soon as they were alone after the others went upstairs to finish getting ready.  “I’m most definitely not staying here this weekend now.”

“What’s the matter, you can’t take the heat Stetson? It’s not like we haven’t already, done you know what.”  Amanda said in hushed tones.

“No, it isn’t as if we haven’t done you ‘know’ what,” Lee repeated with a grin, “but I don’t want your boys thinking that we have or your mother for that matter.  I don’t want them thinking my intentions aren’t honorable.”

“Are your intentions honorable?”  Amanda asked.

Lee opened his mouth to give a retort but stopped dead in his tracks when Amanda’s serious face turned into a smirk.

“Well, you know my intentions; it’s yours that I’m still wondering about.”

“I guess, you’ll just have to wait and see what my intentions are,” Amanda retorted back saucily as she gave Lee a quick kiss upon the lips.

“Lee! Amanda!” Dotty’s voice from the top of the stairs caused them to break a part.

After Dotty and the boys came back downstairs, Lee and Amanda left; dropped off the boys and headed towards IFF.

/


	15. Chapter 15

When Lee and Amanda walked into the office, Mrs. Martsen sent them downstairs to Billy’s office.  They exchanged glances as they went in the elevator.

         “I wonder what Billy wants,” Lee commented.

         “I don’t know, I left him a message saying we’d be in a little late, but we are actually early,” Amanda said with a shrug.

         Once they stepped out of the elevator, they headed right towards Billy’s office and after knocking on the door, they walked right on in.

         “Good morning, Amanda, Lee!”

         “Good morning, Sir!”

         “Good morning, Billy!”

         “Lee, are you okay?”

         “Yes, I’m fine,” Lee responded immediately.

         “Amanda, I’m sorry, I didn’t get your message til this morning.  I tried to call your house and let you know to stay home.”

         “Billy, I’m fine really.”

         “Amanda how about you?  I understand it was late when the fire broke out and then you went by Lee’s.”

         “I’m fine too, Sir.”

         “Well, I want you two to take it easy today and you both were already off the roster for tomorrow anyway....”

         “Yes, Sir!”  Lee and Amanda responded in unison.  

          “That’s it for now,” Billy said, “but Lee, can you stay for a minute?”

         “Sure, Billy!”  Lee responded.

         “I’ll meet you back in the office, Lee.  I have some phone calls to make.”

         “Okay, Amanda,” Lee responded.

Amanda closed the door as she left the office.

Lee sat down and waited for Billy to speak.

“Hey, so how are things proceeding with Amanda?  I wanted to check in, haven’t had a chance to see how things were going.”

“They are going well.  I think that anytime now, I should be able to ask her to marry me.”

“Okay, I’m glad to hear it…..” Billy said but paused.  “I’ve been thinking, that well, besides me and Francine, no one else really knows about your and Amanda’s relationship do they?”

“No, they don’t.  Why, what are you getting at?”  Lee asked and stood up.

         “Well, when she says yes, and she will say yes, it’s Dr. Smyth that you two may have to deal with.”

         “Deal with how, Billy?  It’s not as though we have been hiding anything now, we just haven’t been public----you know we try to remain professional at work.”

         “Well, you know how Dr. Smyth is, just keep doing that, being professional and then there shouldn’t be a problem.”

         “Better not be a problem!”

         “Lee, now, don’t blow up; I’m just thinking ahead.  You know that I’m for you and Amanda…I’ve always thought you two were a great team and as marriage partners, you two will be amazing.”

         Lee smiled at the thought.

         “So, what happened with the fire?  I know someone was cooking or something and there was minimal damage….”

         “Yeah, but because the tenant whose apartment the fire was in is on my floor, my apartment suffered significant smoke and though there is little to no physical damage, my apartment will need repainting. I’ll need some new clothes, dry clean some things and get some new furnishings----or not, if everything turns out right…”

         “So, you staying at your club?”

         “Oh umm, I’m staying at Amanda’s, for now, should only be a few days.”

“I see!  Well, that’s good on so many levels—gives you the perfect opportunity to show Amanda what a great helper you are, how good you are with the boys….”

         “Yeah, the boys were elated when I fixed breakfast this morning and they couldn’t be any happier when I dropped them off at school with Amanda.”  Lee said with his chest puffed up at the thought of the morning events.

         “Well, things seem to be progressing rather nicely.  I started things rolling for the train and for the hats; I should have everything sewn up soon.”

         “Perfect.”

         “Now, if we can only get Amanda on board—no pun intended—we’ll be ready.”

         “Well, I’m working on it.”

         “Keep me posted.”

         “I will.”

//

Lee returned to the Q-Bureau several minutes later and was at his desk looking through some paperwork and Amanda was making some calls when Francine walked in.  Francine nodded towards Amanda as a form of greeting but practically ran to Lee’s desk. “Oh, I was so scared when I heard about that fire, I tried to reach you...”

         “It was nothing, just a little fire.  Damn neighbor left something on the stove, _again!”_

“Whoa!  Well I’m glad to see that you are ok.”   Francine wiped her brow.  “Don’t go scaring me like that again,” she said as she punched him in the arm.

“I won’t Francine!”  Lee replied sarcastically.

By this time, Amanda had hung up the phone and had caught the last of the exchange with Lee and Francine.

Amanda greeted Francine but then fell silent as she listened to the two talk for a few minutes.  As she had already admitted to Lee, she had been more than a little afraid herself.  What if he had been seriously hurt in the fire or even something worse and what would she have---nothing, but a few months of memories. If she really loved Lee, and she did, then didn’t she want to make it permanent and take the bitter with the sweet?

“Amanda?”  Francine cut into Amanda’s thoughts.  “I was asking you if you were okay.  You were looking rather pale, even for you…”

“Francine!”  Amanda said.

“I’m just kidding.  A girl still gotta have fun.  But seriously, are you okay, it did look as though you’d lost your color there for a moment.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Well, Scarecrow, I’m glad you’re okay.  I better get out of here before Billy calls looking for me.”

“See you later Francine!”  Amanda said.

“Bye Amanda, see you Scarecrow!” With that said, Francine left.

Lee came closer to Amanda and sat on the edge of her desk. “Amanda, are you sure you’re okay?”  Lee asked, forever concerned about Amanda, as he touched her hand gently.

“I’m fine; just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Oh, this and that.”

“You’re not gonna tell me?”  Lee asked as he ran his fingertips along her arm.

“Was just thinking about how much I love you and about how I wouldn’t want to lose you.”

“I told you before, ‘I ain’t going anywhere, Amanda King.’”

“I’m sure glad.”


	16. Chapter 16

          After their usual morning routines were done at work; Lee and Amanda visited one of ‘Lee’s family’ to get information pertaining to another agent’s case. It went well; they obtained two possible leads in a gun smuggling operation along with other pertinent information about how many guns might be involved and what countries the guns would be leaving from. Lee quickly phoned in the data from a pay phone; then he and Amanda drove over to his apartment building to pick up some things and check out his apartment.

Amanda stood in the living room by the couch, while Lee grabbed his clothes and a few other miscellaneous items.

“It smells better in here; definitely less noticeable,” Lee said from his bedroom.

“But still not good enough for you to stay here.”

“Uh huh, but I could go to…”

‘We’ve already talked about that Stetson.”

“But, Amanda…” _God, do we sound like an old married couple already or what?_ _And we aren’t even engaged yet. But then again, we’ve been sounding this way for a long time now---even before we were dating._ Lee chuckled to himself.

Amanda was in the bedroom next to Lee by now. “Just humor me, okay?”

“Okay,” he replied as he turned around and faced her.

“Now that that’s settled, what about your car?” Amanda asked as she placed her arms around Lee’s neck.

“I was thinking that I could take it….” Lee began.

“Well, I think we can just use my wagon this weekend,” Amanda replied, her lips just mere inches away from Lee’s lips.

“Okay, if it will make you happy, I’ll leave my car.”

“Good answer!” She kissed him then; softly but sensuously, eliciting a moan from Lee. After a few seconds, they reluctantly pulled apart, leaving both of them both wanting more.

“You know what this means don’t you?” Lee asked Amanda as they headed out the door of his apartment.

“What?”

“You’re my chauffeur this weekend.”

“I’m happy to drive you around anytime.”

“And you are such a pretty chauffeur.”

“Well, thank you, kind sir!”

//

“Let’s grab a bite to eat before we head back to the office,” Lee said as they left his apartment and Amanda walked towards her wagon.

“Sure.”

“What about chili dogs?”

“Chili dogs?”

“Yes, remember Milo’s Daffy Dogs?”

“Yes, I remember,” Amanda said quietly. _She could never forget that place or that day. She’d been kidnapped and in her attempt at running away, had a car accident that caused her some minor injuries and the loss of her memory. Later, however; she had helped to stop some terrorists from releasing nerve gas onto Arlington._

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t very smart of me,” Lee said as he reached out and touched her hand. “You want to go somewhere else.”

“No, it’s okay….I never did get a chance to try their famous chili dogs.”

“Only if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

//

“I told you they had the best chili dogs.” Lee said as they sat across from one another outside the greasy spoon and ate their “dogs” and fries.

“You were right.”

“Amanda, I never told you this…but I was scared out of my wits end that day when you were kidnapped from here.”

“I was pretty scared myself,” she said with emotion, her voice even hoarser than usual.

Lee reached out with his free hand and touched Amanda’s arm as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

“Weren’t you supposed to have lunch with Darwin’s mother at your house that day?”

“Dean’s mother,” Amanda corrected Lee.

“And you hadn’t wanted to go,” Lee said ignoring her comment.

“That’s not true.”

“Well, you sure weren’t excited about the lunch and disappointed when I said we were done for the day.”

“I just wanted to make sure we were done with the case….that’s all.”

“Hmm hmm!” Lee said between bites of his chili dog. “Whatever happened to……Dean anyway?”

“You know perfectly well what happened to him.” _You happened._  Amanda said to herself.

“Well, he wasn’t your type anyway.”

“How do you know he wasn’t my type? You’ve never even met him.”

“Because I know what your type is…..and it isn’t Dean or a guy like Dean.” Amanda opened her mouth to retort back but Lee said. “I’ve seen him on the television. He looks so dry and boring. You need someone that is exciting, is your equal, yet can challenge you and banter with you, well someone like me.”

“Oh you!” Amanda tossed her napkin at him. “You didn’t used to think that way.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Doesn’t matter what I thought then, it’s what I think now that counts.” Amanda started to say something, but Lee said, “Oh, look you have something on your lips, here let me get it.” Lee took his napkin and gently wiped it across Amanda’s lips, so slowly and gently, the touch of the napkin felt like a caress, so sensuous in nature, that Amanda released a sigh of pleasure.

“Got it!” Lee said abruptly.

 _Yeah, you got it all right...but what she really wanted would have to wait!_ Amanda thought to herself.  

“Well, back to work,” Lee said causing Amanda to pull herself up with a start.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

//

By the time they pulled up to Amanda’s house at 5:30 pm, Lee wasn’t certain he had enough strength to stay at her house one night, let alone the entire weekend. After they’d returned to the office, between the kiss they shared at his apartment, the look in her eyes when he wiped her mouth to other simple touches, throughout the day, his mind and body were very much out of sync. “Amanda, are you sure it’s okay that I stay here, especially since your family will be away?”

“Yes, I’m sure!”

“Okay!” With some trepidation, Lee walked into the house behind Amanda. It wasn’t this part of the day that he was worried about; it was how things were going to be with him and Amanda after the family was gone. _Scarecrow, get a grip on yourself, if you can handle being a spy; you can certainly handle being alone with Amanda for the weekend._


	17. Chapter 17

“Hi fellas,” Amanda said as she and Lee walked into the house. She stopped to kiss each of them on the cheek. “Hello, Mother!”

“Hi, Dear!” Dotty said. “Hi, Lee!”

“Hi Dotty, boys!” Lee said.

The boys greeted Lee in return and then they all sat down to eat the pizza that Lee and Amanda had picked up on the way there.

“Okay, boys do you have everything?” Amanda asked after everyone had finished.

“Yes!” Came the reply in unison.

“Toothbrushes, sleeping bags, pajamas, toothpaste?” As Amanda started naming things, Philip jumped up and ran up the stairs, then Jamie behind him.

Lee smirked at the boys as they dashed up the stairs.

“And don’t forget your underwear,” Amanda yelled up after them.

“Mom! Lee is here!” Philip stated exasperated.

“Lee, see how it’s going to be once you’re a part of this family? You sure you’re ready for it?” Dotty questioned.

“Mother! What are you talking about?” Amanda looked at her mother.

“Dear, I’m just thinking about what if…you know…about what might happen in the future.” She said with a mysterious smile then turned her attentions to the stairs.

Amanda turned to Lee, who only smiled and shrugged as he got up and put his plate in the dishwasher.

“Come on boys, we have to get out of here, so I don’t miss my train and you boys don’t miss the Trailblazers bus.” Dotty said.

Amanda looked from the two of them with a raised eyebrow; then headed towards to the door with her entire family in tow behind her. After a few last minutes of Philip running back in the house to grab something, everyone was packed in rather tightly in Amanda’s station wagon; Lee and Amanda in the front, Dotty and Philip in the middle and Jamie in the back seat.

//

Having Lee with her to help with dropping off her family felt so good; and even with things not officially settled between them, it already felt like Lee was a part of her family.   _Hell,_ Amanda thought, as Lee pulled the wagon away from the train station after dropping Dotty off, _even the hecticness of it and all, it could not get much better than this!_   _Hell, with Joe, it never felt anything like what she was feeling with Lee in such a short time_.  

“Lee,” Amanda said as they drove towards her house.

“Yes Amanda?”

“Thanks so much for helping out with the boys this morning and going with me to drop Mother and the boys tonight,” she said and reached over and touched his right hand.

“You’re welcome Amanda! It’s my pleasure.”

 _No, it’s mine._ She thought to herself. “I thought you said I was going to be your chauffeur today.”

“Well, partner, you were the chauffeur earlier today and now it’s my turn. Isn’t that what partners are for?” He turned to her slightly for a moment, gave her one of his amazingly dazzling smiles, and then turned back to the road.

“Yes, I guess it is.”

          As they headed towards her house, they passed by Washington Park. “Amanda, are you awfully tired?”

          “I am, but what did you have in mind?”

          “A walk in the park?”

          “Sure.”

//

A black Bentley was headed down the street when he pulled up to a stop light and his eyes moved towards the park and spotted a couple holding hands.  Seeing that they appeared familiar, Dr. Smythe, the driver of the car, rolled down his window more and attempted to look more closely towards the couple.  “What do we have here?  That can’t be--Jack and Jill or is it Little Bo Peep and Jack Be Nimble that I see?”  A car horn from behind startled him and he resumed the movement of his car at a snail’s pace but then pulled over to the curb.   He glanced back at the park, but the couple was gone.  Perhaps he was wrong, but he was never wrong—but Mrs. King wasn’t Stetson’s type and even if she was, she was too smart for his ways.  But still---he would have to keep his eyes and ears open.  If there is something going on between them, he may be able to use their relationship to his advantage.  He pulled away from the curb and headed back down the street—unaware that while he had been looking for the couple in the park, someone in a limo was also watching him.

 


	18. Chapter 18

By 7:30, Lee and Amanda were back at her house; they had taken turns showering and were now dressed in comfy clothes. Amanda had made some popcorn, Lee opened the wine. Now, they were on her couch; Lee’s legs stretched out on Amanda’s coffee table, her feet stretched across his lap. Both of them had a glass of wine near them and a handful of cards in one hand. They had been playing gin rummy—truth or dare style--for quite some time now.

          “Amanda, your turn!”

Amanda glanced at her cards for a moment then threw down her hand as she said, “Gin!”

          “Amanda!”

“Pay up!” Amanda said.

“Let me guess, you played cards in college too?”

“Actually I did. I was able to earn some extra money to help pay for my school books.”

“Of course,” Lee groaned. There was just no winning with Amanda. Her wealth of knowledge from the smallest mundane thing like knowing about mushrooms being grown underground to jiggling a wire to stop a detonator from going off to being able to beat him in cards—well, hot damn! God, did he love this woman! “Okay what’s the question this time?”

“How old were you when you got to first base with a girl?”

Lee nearly choked on the sip of wine he was drinking. “Amanda, what kind of question is that for you to ask your…”

“Chicken.”

“I’ll take the dare. Okay Mrs. King—two can play unfair.”

“You have to win another game first,” Amanda chuckled.

“This may be true, but I’m bound to win another game or two and you just wait…”  Lee said with a wink.  “What’s my dare?”

“I dare you to speak in Shakespearean English for the next five rounds.”

“Come on!”

//

          By 11:30, Lee and Amanda were still at it—playing cards and teasing each other mercifully.  By this time, they had lost track of just how many games they had played but they both knew that Amanda was way ahead, no matter what the score was. They were tired and well revved up at the same time; so they had decided that this would be their last game. Nearly every question had been asked from: who did you have a crush on as a child to what was the most craziest thing they’d ever done in college to what was Amanda’s marriage really like and how Lee really felt about “Dorothy”. Lee had even asked Amanda what she really thought about him when they first met. Some dares Lee had to do was to make a phone call to one of Amanda’s neighbor and hang up, to having to do his best ‘yeehaaw and pretend to throw his cowboy hat in the air. Amanda had to attempt to stand on one hand, which of course she could do and she was supposed to sing the rest of the game, but the sound was just too much for Lee to bare.

It was now Lee’s turn to play and Amanda anticipated Lee’s move, curious to see if he would win this hand or not.

          Lee looked at his cards, and then glanced down at Amanda as he placed down his hand and said: “Gin!”

          “Okay Lee, you won, go ahead make your question a good one.”

          “If you could have anything in the world you wanted, what would it be?”

          _You!_ Came immediately to Amanda’s mind. _After the day she’d had with him; she wanted nothing more than to make love with him right now._ She had resolved to not push the issue with him; not until they had officially settled things; but in the past few weeks, and especially after today; that resolve had become more and more difficult.

          “Amanda!”

          “Nothing.”

          “What?”

          “I can’t think of anything—at all.”

          “Uh huh! So you’re taking the dare?”

          “Uh, if I could have anything in the world I wanted, I’d want my boys to be healthy.”

          “Amanda! What kind of answer is that.”

          “It’s my answer.” Amanda stood up.

“Bwok! Bwok!”

“We better get these glasses in the sink.”

Lee looked over at Amanda and smiled. “I’ll do it, you go on upstairs.”

          “Okay.”

          Lee didn’t have to tell her twice, she nearly sprinted up the stairs.

//

          Now, as Lee and Amanda lay in bed, facing each other, and Lee pulled Amanda into his arms, just like he’d done several times in the past. But tonight, Lee wasn’t sure rather he would be able to restrain himself like he had done in the past. Even though they’d been together once already, because she was afraid of “the proposal”, he didn’t want to scare her off, but just the simple feel of her body, clothed and all, in his arms, was making him rethink whether sleeping in her room was a good idea.

          Lee was so afraid of messing things up with Amanda, he wanted to wait ever longer before they made love again. But after the day of flirting that they had and after the look he’d seen in her eyes downstairs, Lee wasn’t sure he could hold his resolve to wait if Amanda perused him even a tiny bit.

          “Amanda?”

          “Yes, Lee?”

          “Are you sure about me sleeping in here with you; shouldn’t I sleep on the couch or in one of the boys’ beds?”

          “Didn’t we talk about this already; it won’t be as comfortable in the boy’s bed or the couch...”

          “But doesn’t Aunt Lillian sleep when she visits?”

          “But you have a larger frame. Look, I can move over if that will make you feel better.”

          But instead of letting her go, Lee pulled her back into his embrace. “No, no, it’s okay.”

          As Amanda lay there in Lee’s arms; she was having her own thoughts about Lee being in the same bed with her. She had told him that having him there was to make him feel more comfortable. But the truth of the matter was, that she wanted, no needed, to be close to him and another truth was, she wanted more than that; she wanted to feel his arms around her again and to feel his warmth again. She wanted for them to begin to make plans about their future.

“Lee?”

“Yes?”

“I, oh---I know I said you could lay in here and just sleep, but Lee…“

“Yes?” Lee pulled back and looked at her. Amanda had trust, love and passion reflected in her eyes.

“I want you!”

“Do you?”

“Yes, in the worse way. Can I show you?”

“Yes!”

Amanda pulled Lee’s shirt over his head and then reached out and raked her hands up his chest and planted kisses along his neck and then down his chest, starting with his left nipple, caressing it with her tongue while her hand maneuvered around his back and slid down his spine to his buttocks where she gripped him to her as she ground her body against his.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter rated NC-17. If you are under 18 or are uncomfortable go to the last paragraph and then read chapter 20.

Chapter 19: What They Both Wanted and Needed

Lee gasped out, “Amanda!” from both surprise and passion at Amanda’s little maneuver.  Amanda had never been very forward in her sexual relationship with Joe.  She had mostly allowed him to take the reins and to be in control.  But she wanted things to be with different with Lee.  Almost from the very start, things with Lee were different from anything she’d ever had with Joe.   And although she and Lee had been intimate already; she wanted him to know how she was felt about him.  She wanted to pour out all of her love and passion to him tonight and she hoped that it would be enough to convey just how much she did love and trust him and that she was ready to proceed to more sacred ground with him.

         So it was with these thoughts in her head that caused her to be bolder than she’d normally be.  Amanda pulled back from Lee and sat up and very slowly began to take off her top; while one of her feet edged up alongside Lee’s inner thigh.  She then unhooked her bra and gingerly threw it across the room.  With every article of clothing that came off; Lee groaned in anticipation.  By the time Amanda was out of her pants and underwear, Lee’s body was fully at attention.  Amanda then leaned over Lee and kissed his inner thigh as she pulled his pants and underwear down below his knees down to the floor.  Her hands wandered upward across his chest and then his nipples as she covered his body with hers kissing him full on the mouth, her tongue tantalizing and teasing his tongue causing Lee to moan as his own body moved against Amanda’s.  He called out her name against her mouth, pleading moans and sounds of pleasure until Amanda reached down and took him in her hand and very gently squeezed him bringing him to a ripe hardness before she sat up on top of him and with her hands sprawled out on his chest, began rocking against him as she called out his name several times until an orgasm like Amanda had never experience in her entire life.  It was then that Lee’s spasms followed, hitting him hard like a ton of bricks hitting concrete, fast and hard.  They both held on tight as their bodies merged as one and their perspective spasms subsided and came to completion.  Amanda pulled herself up and off of Lee as he pulled her into the folds of his embrace as he placed kisses along her hair, cheeks and forehead.

//

In the meantime, Dr. Smythe’s lanky frame was fastened in the most uncomfortable chair he’d ever sat in before in his life.  His back was tied against the back of the chair; his eyes covered with a blindfold and from what he could tell, the room was pitch black.  He had been there for some hours, though he couldn’t tell exactly how long it had been.  All he knew was that he had been at Washington Park and was headed along George Washington Memorial Parkway, when he spotted someone following him.  He thought he’d done a rather good job of getting rid of the tail only to come up and around the corner and be side swiped by the limo.  Another car with dark tinted windows proceeded to pull alongside his Black Bentley.  He’d gotten out of his car and was furious; and said:  “What is the meaning of this ram jam?” only to be seized by an unidentified man; grabbed and then pushed into the unidentified vehicle.    


	20. Chapter 20

Amanda awakened sometime later to the feel of air against her skin and the cool sheets in her hand.  She sat up and looked around her room for signs that Lee had left or was only gone temporarily.  As she glanced around the room, she noticed his jacket was on the floor.  Amanda stood up and grabbed her own robe and put it on quickly, leaving the sash unfastened, as she reached for Lee’s jacket off the floor.  Just as she did so, something fell from the pocket and onto the floor.  Amanda froze as she saw the small Tiffany ring box that she had seen at Lee’s apartment a few weeks ago.  Hearing his footsteps at the bedroom door, Amanda quickly picked it up and placed it back in his pocket and was just placing the jacket on the chair when Lee came in the room.  He was carrying a tray with coffee, juice, fruit and toast.

“Good morning!”  Lee glanced from Amanda and then at the jacket.

“Oh, it fell on the floor; I was just putting it back.”

“Hmm!  Get back in bed.”  

“You only have one thing on your mind!”  Amanda said, with a smile in her voice.

“I do, but I want you to eat first!”

“I love what you’re wearing,” Lee commented on Amanda’s robe that though was on; revealed her thighs.

“You don’t look too bad yourself big fella!”  Lee was wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“I thought you didn’t like my legs.”  He didn’t miss the smile that was upon her face.  He could tell from the look she had, that she had seen the ring.

“I never said that, ‘I just said…’

“Not bad!”

“Well, let me take another look.”

“I think you got a good look at them last night.”

Amanda looked away as her face became flush.  

“Here, pull this together, before you get more than breakfast this morning,” Lee said with a smirk.

This caused Amanda to blush even further.

//

Billy sat at his desk, coffee beside him, donut in hand and was just about to take a bite of his donut when the phone rang.

“Melrose.” After a few words from the other line, Billy exclaimed, “They have who and they want what?”

Francine heard this last line as she entered Billy’s office. She stood with a stack of papers in her hand, and listened to the end of the phone conversation. When the conversation was done, Billy very noisily placed the receiver back down on the base.

         “Who has who? What’s going on?” Francine asked.

          “Nine o’clock on a Saturday, all I wanted was my coffee and donut, but instead I get a call saying that terrorist have kidnapped Dr. Smythe and they want us to trade him for the four terrorist we snagged just last week.”

         “You’re kidding, right?”

“No, I only wish I were.”

“Well, did you tell them they can keep him?”

         “Well, apparently that’s what the president himself wants to do.”

         “I was only kidding.”

         “Well, the president doesn’t want to give up four terrorists for Dr. Smythe.  It’s nothing personal or anything.  Francine you know how it is but still, not even Dr. Smythe deserves to die...

         “So, what are you going to do about it?”  Francine shook her head.  “Call Lee,” was more of a statement than a question.

         “Yes!”

//

         Lee and Amanda were fully dressed and were sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, thinking about plans for the rest of the day; when the doorbell ring.  

          Lee look towards Amanda as she stood up.

“It can’t be your mother, could it?”

“No but if the boys were with here, I might say yes.” Amanda replied as she walked towards the door.

Lee laughed.

Amanda opened the door. Billy stood at the front door’s entrance, with Francine directly behind him.

“Good morning, Amanda, I’m sorry, is Lee here?  I tried to phone you, but there wasn’t any answer.”  

“Yes, Sir! Hi, Francine,” Amanda said as she moved to the side and allowed them to walk in. Billy held in his smile as he took in their freshly washed hair and Lee sitting casually on Amanda’s couch with the newspaper in his hands.

Lee sat up straight. “Hi Billy, Francine. What’s up? Amanda and I aren’t scheduled on the roster til Monday morning.”

“I know, but something came up that requires your and Amanda’s help.”

“What is it Sir?” Amanda asked?

“Can you believe it; someone abducted Dr. Smythe last night?” Francine said and was about to say more, but stopped when she saw her superiors face.

“You’re kidding.” Lee said trying not to laugh.

“I wish I were,” Billy said.

“We’re going to tell them they can keep him, right?”

“Lee!” Amanda said.

“That’s what I said.” Francine chimed in.

“What do they want in exchange for him?” Lee asked.

“The four terrorists that we captured last week.”

“Hell no!” Lee responded.

“That’s basically what the president said,” came Francine’s response.

“You’re kidding,” Lee said. “Well, for once, he’s getting what’s coming to him, but” Lee paused, “I suppose you plan on getting him out but you want our help.”

“Well, Lee, I know how you feel about Dr. Smythe; hell, we all feel the same way, but even he doesn’t deserve to die, not like that.”

“They wouldn’t kill him right away would they?” Amanda asked, her face turned towards Lee.

“No, Amanda, they would torture him for hours and then if he wasn’t dead, they’d kill him.”

“Well, not even Dr. Smythe deserves that. What do you need us to do?”

Lee shook his head and then repeated, “Okay, Billy, what do you need us to do?”

//

          Forty-five minutes later, Francine and Amanda stood by the front door; as Lee and Billy stood talking quietly for a moment.

          “I can’t believe this, Amanda and I can’t seem to catch a break.”

          “Well, you help me get Dr. Smythe back and I’ll make sure you two get some extra paid time off.”

          “Okay, I’m going to hold you to that. By the way,” Lee whispered, “as soon as this is done, all systems go.”

          Billy looked at Lee questioningly, but then nodded his head as understanding set in.

          After Francine and Billy were gone, Amanda and Lee sat down on the couch and Lee pulled Amanda into his arms.

 


	21. Chapter 21

         Amanda and Lee sat on the couch for a little while after Billy and Francine left, not saying anything, just basking in their love or basking in the feel of being in one another’s arms.  Yet, the realization of the predicament that Dr. Smythe was in was very much a real thing and very much a part of their thoughts.  After all, this situation could very well be about either one or both of them and was a reminder of what they did for a living. The further fact that they were in a relationship in this line of work made things even more complication.

However; as Lee held Amanda in his arms, he pushed back any thoughts about Dr. Smythe or anything else, except the memory of being intimate with Amanda last night and waking to see her holding the Tiffany box in her hand once again. Lee sighed as he breathed in the scent of Amanda’s hair.

Amanda was having her own thoughts and memoires of last night, remembering the fee of being in Lee’s arms and how she felt that morning when she’d awakened and held the ring box in her hand. Most of her fears and doubts were no longer there.

         “Amanda?”

         “Yes, Lee?”

         “I know that we have to help Billy with Smythe, though I’d love to let his butt rot wherever they have him held…”

“Lee!”  Amanda said and sat up a little, in which Lee promptly pulled her back into his arms.

“But that isn’t til this evening so I was wondering…” Lee continued.

         “Yeah?” Amanda questioned with a hint of a smile upon her lips.

         “Well, until Billy and Francine showed up, we had plans to go out.”

         “Right.”

         “I say we go out anyway; besides there isn’t much we can do til later this afternoon and your mother and the boys will be back tomorrow and…”

         “Okay.”

         Lee smiled at her ready response and after giving her a gentle hug and kiss on the lips; they resumed looking at the newspapers until they decided what exactly it was that they were going to do for the remainder of the day.

//

         Dr. Smythe remained tied to the chair; his eyes still blind folded as he attempted to wriggle free from the ropes that held him in place.  He blinked several times as his eyes could see a slight beam of light peeking through somewhere from the right.  He’d been offered food and water by one of his abductors; but he’d refused the offering of either.  They’d kept him blindfolded and had attempted to feed him themselves.  There were at least two men; as there were brief conversations in Russian.  He only knew a few words; so was therefore unable to make out most of the very brief conversation.  

             “What is the meaning of this flimflam?  I demand to be released!”  The question had only garnished him a fork pushed towards his mouth and once he refused; one of the two men smacked him across the mouth, causing his lip to crack open.

         “Stop!” Came a sharp deep voice.

         “But…” another voice replied.

         “We need him well!”

         The back and forth went on for a few more exchanges, but went from broken English to full fledge Russian.

         “Well, then, he starves!”  With that, the plate was slammed across the floor and two sets of footsteps were heard moving fast and hard towards the light Dr. Smythe thought he could see.

“We called with our demands.  They said they need more time—it is clearly a stall tactic.”    

“Well, if no exchange, then goodbye Dr. Smythe.  They have 24 hours.”

         If only he could figure out how far away from the light he was.  But just as he had the thought; the slamming of a door went off and with it, went the light.

         _Damn it!_  He thought to himself. _What in the blazes was he going to do?_


	22. Chapter 22

          Lee knew that if anyone knew where Smythe was, Augie Swan would be the one. After Lee and Amanda returned from their time out together, early afternoon, they checked in with both Billy and Francine to see if there were any new developments regarding Dr. Smythe and see what their next steps were. The president was still pretty adamant about not releasing the terrorists for Dr. Smythe. Billy, however; had called in a favor to some high up official and so to anyone not in the know, it would look as though they were thinking of releasing the terrorists. Otherwise, Billy hadn’t been able to locate Dr. Smythe’s whereabouts.

In the meantime, Lee thought that maybe his contact Augie Swan might know something. Amanda and Lee took a ride out to Augie’s latest endeavor, a car repair shop. Augie was standing by a vehicle with its hood open. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and grease was on his hands, arms and elbows, his back was slightly turned, so he didn’t see them when they walked in.

          “Hey Augie!” Lee said, as he walked further in the tiny shop.

          “Hi Lee,” Augie responded. “And hello Mrs. King!” He said as he dropped the tool he had been holding and moved towards Amanda

          “Don’t start that!” Lee growled.

          “Hi Mr. Swan,” Amanda replied with a smile.

          “I’m not starting anything, I was only saying hi.” Augie replied back.

“So, what is the word on the street?” Lee asked, cutting Augie off.

“What’s the word about what?” He asked, as he turned back to work on the car.

“You know about what---someone had the good sense to take Dr. Smythe and against my better judgment, we are going to get him back.”

“Lee!” Amanda socked Lee playfully in the arm. “What Lee meant to say was that we were wondering if you had any information on his whereabouts.”

          “Lee, these guys are serious! I can’t get involved…” Augie responded.

          “I’m serious too!”

          “Mr. Swan, if you do have some information, it would be quite helpful---you know—to the agency.”

“I’m just the person that brings some food and some supplies.”

“Maybe you know something that would help us,” Amanda continued.

“Well, I---“

“I can make your life a living hell if you don’t help us,” Lee said and stepped towards Augie and was about to grab him by the collar when Amanda stepped between them.

“I bet if you think about it, you can give us some information like, who is involved.” Amanda said, even though she could see the look of disdain on Lee’s face.

“All you had to do was ask me nicely,” Augie replied, and attempted to move closer to Amanda again.

Lee wasn’t too happy with Augie getting so close to Amanda. He’d had enough trouble with other men and Amanda to have to worry about the likes of Augie Swan. Besides, the sooner they got what they needed, the sooner, he and Amanda would be able to move on with the rest of their weekend and then with the rest of their life.

“Look, you’re wasting my time! I need information, Augie, and I need it now!” Lee said and this time, he did grab Augie by the collar and Amanda didn’t say anything.

          “Okay, okay!” Augie said with a grunt as he threw his hands up in the air.

“Good,” Lee said as he clapped Augie on the back.

“All I know is where they are located. They have him housed at a warehouse along District 7 along Interstate 395, the South District.”

          “Can you tell us how many people are involved?” Amanda asked.

          “I never go inside. I just drop off stuff, supplies and food like I said. Most of my contact is with a man who calls himself Yuri but I’m pretty sure that isn’t his real name.”

          “Well, then I’m gonna need you to get me some more information.” Lee said, as he thumped two fingers on Augie’s chest.

          “Damn!” Augie said.

//

          As Augie walked up to the warehouse, he thought about Lee’s instructions to him just before he’d left him and Amanda some hours ago. When Augie got to the door, he knocked and Yuri let him in.

“Hello!” Augie said cheerfully, but then quickly thrust the items he was carrying in his hands to Yuri, bent slightly forward as he clutched his stomach and made a gagging sound.

“What? What is it?” asked Yuri.

          “I ugh—“ Augie began, clutching at his stomach even more, as he bent over towards the front steps of the door and pretended as though something was coming up.

         “Damn! No, no don’t, not there!” Yuri said as he put his hands to his mouth, his own cheeks puffed out like two balloons. “Shit!” Yuri said, as he used his free hand to grab Augie while he kept his other hand to his mouth and ran towards the side of the door, towards a tiny bathroom. Once there, Yuri immediately bent over the toilet and as he did so, gestured to the trash can for Augie. Augie produced enough saliva to pretend to throw up. After several minutes of this façade, he stood up and grabbed a paper towel and wiped his mouth.

          “Done?” Yuri asked.

          “Ugh, yes, better but I need to—“ Augie gestured towards the toilet.

          “Make it quick!” Yuri replied as he stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door.

          Once he was gone, Augie pretended to sit down on the toilet and proceeded to make several grunting sounds. “Oh, ugh! Damn!”

          “Hurry it up!” Came Yuri’s voice from outside the door after a few minutes.

          “Sorry, oh!” Augie let out a few more grunting sounds. “Sorry, might be a few more minutes.”

          “Otay, urgh! I be right back.” Yuri walked away, leaving a stream of Russian words in his wake.

          Once Augie knew that the footsteps were gone, he slowly opened the door and peeked out and looked both ways. Once he didn’t see anyone, he stepped out and quickly perused the large area of the warehouse. From what he could see, there was one large room with boxes to the side of the walls and one clear area in the middle. To the right of the bathroom, where there was a tiny crack in the door where light was streaming from the room. Augie heard two voices, both in Russian, speaking rapidly; one sharp tone, the other a lighter tone, the lighter tone he recognized as Yuri. After another minute or so, he heard footsteps approach. Augie took that as his cue to rush back to the bathroom. Augie opened the door and stepped back out just as Yuri returned.

“Yah done?” Yuri asked Augie.

“Yes!” Replied Augie as he stepped towards the door.

“Oh, ere!” Yuri said, as he handed Augie an envelope.

“Thank you!”  Augie said and turned and walked out the doors.  Once, outside, he walked to his car and rushed back to his car shop where Lee and Amanda were waiting.  

//

“Well, what took you so long?”  Lee asked as he opened the door for Amanda and she stepped out of the car and Augie walked over to them, directly in front of Amanda.

“Well, hello to you too!”  Augie said.  “Hello Mrs. King.  Lee, you know you used to be much more fun, fun to work with….you’ve turned into a grouch.”

 _Lee supposed he was right._   Lee thought to himself.   _Maybe it had to do with the fact that the longer it took to find Dr. Smythe and get him back, the longer it delayed things with him and Amanda.  It didn’t help that he really didn’t want to rescue Smythe in the first place.  Well, perhaps he was being a grouch, but for now, he couldn’t be any other way; this was his future that was being effected right now and he wasn’t going to take that lightly._ “Cut out the sweet talk, what did you find out?”  

Amanda placed a light hand on Lee’s arms and turned to Augie.  “Did you find out anything interesting?”

“Well…” Augie began and then recanted the layout of the warehouse, including the room off to the side that he’s seen.  “From what I can gather from what I saw today and from other contact I’ve had with them, I believe there must be at least three people involved, someone that was outside and the two men that were inside.

“Good job Augie,” Amanda said first.

“Yeah, nice work!”

“Well, thanks!”  Augie said as he puffed out his chest.

“We’d better get going.”  Lee said as he took Amanda by the arm and walked back to his car.

“Oh, Augie,” Lee said as he looked back.

“I need to talk to Billy but after that I’ll call you and let you know what time to meet us out there.”

“Oh, damn!”

//


	23. Chapter 23

“Are you okay?” Amanda asked Lee, as he pulled away from the curb after getting the required information from Augie Swan.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure? Augie is right; you do seem rather grouchy tonight.”

“It’s just that I want this case to be over…so we can get back to us.”

“Lee, there is always an ‘us’, no matter what we’re doing or where we are at,” Amanda replied as she touched the back of his hand.

The immediate contact caused Lee to smile in spite of himself. “That’s true, but it just burns my britches that we have to cut our day short to help someone like Dr. Smythe,” he spit out.

“I know, but remember, what Billy said,” at Lee’s lifted eyebrow, Amanda went on and said, “that he would make it up to us with time off.”

          “Oh, yeah!”

          “And we can use that time anyway we want,” Amanda said with a smile.

          “I like the sound of that,” Lee said as he turned from the road for a second and returned Amanda’s smile then looked back at the road and continued on to Amanda’s house. Lee thought about several ways that he and Amanda could enjoy that time off which included spending time alone, but also included being with Amanda’s family which would be his family very soon. Of course, he longed for more physical intimacy between him and Amanda, but he was more than content with being with her in other ways; such as simply reading the newspaper like they’d done that morning, or watching a movie to walking in the park and holding hands.

         

//

          The airport was even more crowded today than the last time Joe was in town. This time, he had more luggage than before, so he had to wait a little longer at the luggage claims area. Joe had to admit that when he was in Arlington several months ago, that things had not turned out quite the way he had hoped and when he left, he hadn’t been too happy with the turn of events. He’d anticipated getting his children and ex-wife back but there were people and events that happened that dashed his hopes and dreams. But this time, he was better prepared. He’d left his job in Africa, found another position here, close to his family. He was now in a taxi cab headed towards his hotel, where he would stay temporarily until he had a permanent residents in Arlington, someplace not too far from his family, but not too close.

          Another thing that happened when he was here was that besides the fact that Amanda seemed to be seeing someone rather seriously, she also appeared to have a much different career than what she led others to believe she had. She was definitely a changed woman and something about those changes both scared and excited him. He’d made several attempts at getting her to think of rethinking their relationship and he’d failed. _So, why was he back now? And what did he think had changed?_ He asked himself. He couldn’t exactly explain it, but ever since he’d left, his thoughts had been more and more on his family and Amanda and he thought he just had to give it one more shot.

But right now, all he wanted was a shower and a bed to lay down in. Later, he would worry about contacting Amanda and the boys. He couldn’t remember, but he thought that this weekend was when the boys had some sort of plans. He would wait a few days before contacting them anyway. And this time, he would most definitely call before going over to Amanda’s. _But what if Amanda or the boys didn’t want to see him?_ Well, he’d worry about that later.

//

          Several hours later after his meeting with Augie; found Lee, Billy, Francine, and Amanda at the warehouse address that Augie had given them. Billy and agents Thomas and Gunnar were positioned at the back of the warehouse while Francine poised in her happy hooker outfit at the front of the warehouse, while Lee and Amanda stood to the side. Lee was surprised to not find Augie there as he had instructed him to be; but this was the address he’d given him and Amanda, so he was prepared for whatever happened after they were able to get in.

Francine rapped on the door; then waited patiently for a few seconds. When there was no answer, she knocked on the door again. Francine turned to Lee and Amanda, who looked on and shrugged their shoulders. Just as Francine turned to walk away, the door opened, an arm reached out and grabbed Francine inside, the door closing directly behind her. Lee and Amanda both startled; turned to the door.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Just as suddenly as the door was closed, it reopened with an angry Francine at the front of the door holding someone with a tight grip; their hands behind their back. “Now, I want to know where Yuri is.”

          “I don’t know no Yuri. It was a mistake—I thought you were someone else.” Came the young man’s reply.

          “Francesca, I think it’s safe to let him up.” Lee said as he got a good look at the young man’s face.

“Francesca, oh right!” Francine said. “Okay, if you’re sure, but if he tries anything else….”

“How old are you?” Lee asked.

“Seventeen!”

“What were you doing in there anyway and why did you grab our friend here?” Lee asked.

“I thought…I thought you were a friend.” The young boy replied.

“A friend, you mean, a girlfriend?” Francine asked incredulously.

The young boy nodded.

“And just what were the two of you going to do in….” Francine began. “Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“What is your name?” Amanda asked.

“Robert.”

“Who do you know here?” A friend of mine—he works here.”

“Well, Robert, you go on home now,” Amanda said. “If your friend, what is her name?”

“Leslie.”

Lee glanced at Amanda, but she was focused on Robert.

“We’ll tell Leslie that you had to go home.” Amanda said.

“Okay, thank you. Thank you.” Robert said and hightailed it out of there.

Once Robert was gone, Lee turned to the ladies, just as Billy and the other agents arrived in front. “What the hell happened?” Billy asked, his question directed at Lee.

“I don’t know. All I know is Augie said to meet him here.”

“Are you sure you got the address correct?”

“Yes, Sir!” Amanda said. “I was with Lee when Augie relayed the information.”

“Well, Francine, you and Amanda and Thomas remain here, while me, Lee and Gunnar go inside and check things out. You three be on alert just in case this is an ambush.”

“Okay, Billy.” Francine replied.

The inside of the warehouse looked nothing at all like the place Augie had described. There were several boxes stacked up on top of shelves that aligned the parameter of the walls. There was a little room to the left that housed an office complete with a couch, refrigerator, etc.

“Where have you been?” Augie asked, puffing as he walked up to the building.

“Where have we been? The question is where the hell have you been?” Lee asked as he stood by Augie.

“I was at the warehouse….oh! I think I interposed the numbers and gave you the wrong address…it is at the other end of this section. When I didn’t see you guys, I thought I better come and you know look for you.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders

“You think? Augie, I should…” Lee began.

“So, Augie, can you tell us the correct address now?” Billy said, cutting off Lee’s sentence.

“Sure.”

“Sir, what if Augie just gets in your car and ride over with you, just in case?” Amanda suggested.

“Amanda, that is a great idea.” Billy said.

Everyone got in their prospective vehicles and headed towards the correct warehouse.


	25. Chapter 25

Now at the correct warehouse location, Francine walked up to the door and started to knock, but stepped back as she looked around for Augie.  He was a several feet behind her.

“Get up here!”  Francine hissed as she motioned her hands towards him.

Lee, who along with Amanda, were hidden on the side of the building, reached out and pushed Augie forward.  “Go!”  Lee then turned to Amanda.  “Wait in the car!”

“But Lee!”  Amanda started, but Lee cut her off.

“Amanda, please!”  He touched her hand.  “For me!”

“Okay,” Amanda said with a smile.

Augie stepped up and rapped on the door as Francine waited next to him.

The door opened rather quickly by Yuri.  “Yes?”  He questioned as he looked from Augie to Francine.

“I thought you might want a little company tonight,” he said as he held onto Francine’s arm.

“Hands off; I don’t need to be man handled,” Francine said as she yanked her arm away.  “I can see that Yustav here is a fine specimen and would know how to treat a girl right.”

“It’s Yuri!”  He stuttered as he kept the door ajar.

Francine stepped up and ran her hands up the front of Yuri’s chest while he looked around nervously.  “I no place.”

“Oh I’m sure we can figure something out.”  Francine said as she pushed him back into the warehouse, her fingertips making little circles on his chest.

“I see!”  He said eyes wide in anticipation as he stepped back.

“I’ll wait outside,” Augie said as he left.

Francine, by this time, had maneuvered Yuri back against the wall out of view of the door, her body completely in front of him as she whispered words in Russian to him.

“Ooh!”

//

         In the meantime, Billy and agents Thomas and Gunnar had taken out the Russian at the back door.  Gunnar had him cuffed and secure in one of the cars.  Agent Thomas and Billy slowly entered the back door, not sure where the other captors may be.  They slowly moved along the back walls as they looked around anticipating movement and watched for signs of Dr. Smythe’s whereabouts.  Both were armed and poised, ready for action.

Billy, who noticed a door just ahead to his right, motioned for Thomas to follow.  As they got closer, almost out of nowhere, a man jumped out towards Billy and knocked him down, his gun flying out of his hand and across the room.  Before he could get up and respond, Thomas clocked the man on the head with his weapon, snatched him up by his collar as he said, “We are federal agents!” and reached in his back pocket; pulled out cuffs and cuffed him.

         “Nice work Thomas!”  Billy said.  “Now to find Dr. Smythe!”

        

//

Francine continued to speak to Yuri in Russian as she reached out as though she was going to kiss him; then suddenly grabbed both his arms and turned him until he was firmly in her grasp.

“What?  What is going on?”  Yuri asked, totally in surprise.

“Stay still pal!  I’m a federal agent!”  Lee said, as he walked in, his I.D. in hand as he moved in and took Yuri from Francine and secured his arms with some handcuffs and then handed him back to Francine.  “Nice work Francine.  I know you could handle him, but I don’t know where you would have some handcuffs with that outfit on.”  Lee said as he looked down at Francine’s short hot pink dress.

“You’d be surprised…oh darn it; I didn’t get to play my part longer.”  Francine moved back.  “Guess no backgammon tonight,” Francine said and tapped Yuri on the cheek lightly.

Everyone moved towards their cars, except Lee who walked towards Billy waiting at the closed door.  The two of them stepped inside, and saw Dr. Smythe lying on a cot that was placed against the wall.  Next to the bed, several plates of uneaten food and drinks were on a tray along with a bedpan.  Billy leaned over Smythe.

“Is he…” Lee began.

“No, but we better call an ambulance; go tell Amanda to call.”  Billy said.

“Already here, Sir!”  Amanda said as she walked in.

“Amanda, didn’t I say to wait in the car?”  Lee asked.

“Yes, but I saw everyone come out and I thought you might need help…from a bluebell.”

“Lee, she’s right!”  Billy looked pointedly at Lee.  “Great thinking as always, Amanda!”

“Thank you, Sir!”

“Yes, thanks Amanda,” Lee said.  “What do you think?”

“He looks dehydrated.”  Amanda observed as she sat down and checked for his pulse.

“I’ll go call for an ambulance Amanda while you wait with Lee,” Billy replied and left.

“Lee, let’s lift him up and get him out of here.  The air is stifling in here.” Amanda said after a few minutes.

“Are you sure you can handle Dr. Smythe, he is rather tall.”

“But lanky.  Of course I can.”

Amanda took the other side of Dr. Smythe’s arm and along with Lee headed towards the door.

“I don’t need….an ambulance,” Dr. Smythe said, his words soft, almost inaudible.  “In fact, I don’t need a doctor…at all.”  He finished.

“Dr. Smythe, Sir, it’s standard procedure, agency policy,” Amanda said.

“There’s no point in arguing with her, Amanda knows the handbook better than any agent…even better than most seasoned ones.”  Lee told him.

Before Dr. Smythe could formulate a reply, the three of them froze in their tracks at the sound of several distinctive clicks as a medium height woman, dressed in black; stood with a gun in hand.

         “Amanda!”  Lee whispered.

         “I know,” she whispered back.

“Not so fast,” came the woman’s voice in broken English.

“He’s sick; we must get him to a hospital.”  Amanda offered.

“Don’t care!  Now move!”  The woman waved the gun.  “Back inside, towards that wall, now!”

Amanda observed a long stick to her left.  As they proceeded to move back; Amanda grunted and coughed for a second.

“Don’t try anything funny.”

“I just have a cough.”

Lee glanced at Amanda and knew without her having to speak, that she had found something.

As Amanda and Lee took steps back towards the wall; Amanda pushed Smythe against the wall, reached down and grabbed the stick.  Lee jumped out and grabbed for the gun in the woman’s hand as Amanda whacked her over the head with the stick.  The gun went off, ricocheting off the wall and creased Amanda’s shoulder.

“Amanda!” Lee shouted as he grabbed the gun with one hand and the woman’s arm with the other.  “Are you okay?”  He asked as he moved towards her.

“I’m okay.”  She held her hand to her shoulder and tried not to wince.

“You certainly are not okay.” Lee said as he looked at her shoulder that now had blood speckled along it.

Billy and Augie saw Dr. Smythe crumpled on the floor when they ran back inside when they heard the gun go off.  Taking in the situation, Billy and Augie walked over to Dr. Smythe and lifted him off the floor just as the paramedics walked inside.

“Amanda, you okay?”  Billy asked while she leaned into Lee’s arms.

“Yes, Sir!”

“She is not; we need to get her to a hospital, now!” Lee said.


	26. Chapter 26

***Author’s note: Thank you for continuing to read the story. Posted comments and reviews are most welcomed.**

 

“Amanda, let’s get you settled,” Lee said to Amanda as they returned to her house around 11 pm.  “Then, I’ll make us a couple of sandwiches.”

           Lee had offered to pick up some food on the way home from the hospital, but Amanda was so tired, she’d said they could just eat something when they got to her house.  It had been several hours since they’d eaten or had anything to drink for that matter; besides the water Amanda was given to take the pills at the hospital. After the shooting at the warehouse, they’d proceeded to the hospital where Amanda’s wound had been cleaned and stitched up; a simple flesh wound; a three inch gash.  She’d suffered minimal bleeding and would need to return to the hospital in a few days to get her stitches out.

They’d returned to the agency for a quick debriefing.  According to Billy, Dr. Smythe was okay; just dehydrated and would need to be in the hospital a few days but then would be back to his old cheery self.

           “You don’t have to do that Lee.  I can make us some sandwiches,”

           “No, you aren’t going make us any sandwiches.  I can do it. You just got shot. Just sit down, right here and let me get you situated first….”  Lee said, as he helped her off with her coat and draped it over one arm.

“Okay,” Amanda said rather weakly as Lee walked her over to the sofa.

“Thank you!”  Lee said, with a smile and assisted her with sitting down on the couch, taking her purse from her, helped her take off jacket and then her shoes.

Once she was propped up properly on the couch, he put her things away in the closet.  “You need anything else before I make those sandwiches?” Lee asked, as he leaned down towards her and placed a soft, but gentle kiss on her cheek.

“No!!”  She replied and reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand.  “Lee, I love you!”

“I love you too!”  He returned, as he ran his fingers gently through her hair; then stood up.  “Okay, how about some food?”

//

They sat in amicable silence as they ate their food and drank their milk.  Amanda’s head rested comfortable against the back of the couch, while Lee sat on the opposite end, Amanda’s feet across his lap.

When they were done, Amanda said softly, “Lee?”

“Yes, Amanda?”

“Can we go upstairs now?  I’m tired.”

“Sure.”

//

           This time, Lee didn’t even bother to ask whether or not he should sleep upstairs or not; he wanted to be close.  His reasons for wanting to be near her were different this time; he wanted to be close to her in case she needed something in the middle of the night.  And knowing how stubborn Amanda could be, he knew that she would not call him, she’d just attempt to do it herself. Besides, he loved the feel of her in his arms, it was that pure and simple; it didn’t matter whether they were making love or just holding each other; it was still a type of intimacy and apparently something that he needed.  And he couldn’t imagine not having that type of intimacy in his life anymore which meant that he couldn’t imagine life without Amanda in it.

           Amanda was having similar thoughts herself.  It felt so wonderful having Lee with her these past few days, Dr. Smythe drama and all.  Amanda rested comfortably in Lee’s arms; taking in his smell, that was so uniquely him. She couldn’t think of a better way of ending the day; especially after the day they had.  Her life with Lee certainly was not ordinary but at least the end of the day was ordinary and extraordinary at the same time.  What a lucky woman she was.

           “Lee, I’m sorry.”

           “Sorry for what?”

           “For how this evening, turned out…this is not how the evening was supposed to go.”

           “Amanda, please, it is not as though you planned on getting shot…”

           “Well, of course not, just wanted us to be together tonight.”

           “Amanda, we are together.”  Lee said with a smirk.

           “Yes, Lee, I guess we are.”

           With that, she snuggled more comfortably and closer against Lee’s arms and together they fell asleep.

          “Besides, I’m sure there will be plenty of other nights where we can be together together.”

          “Yes, I’m sure there will be,” Amanda replied back and with that, she snuggled more comfortably and closer against Lee’s arms and together they fell asleep.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Author’s note: Thank you for continuing to read the story. Posted comments and reviews are most welcomed.**

 

          Lee awakened at 2 AM and got up quietly as to not disturb Amanda, although, he was afraid that she would wake up anyway. He walked downstairs and got Amanda a glass of milk out of the refrigerator and got her pain pills. He then just as quietly walked back upstairs and gently lifted her forward. “Lee?”

“Hi beautiful, I didn’t want to wake you, but it’s time for your next dose of medicine.”

“Hello,” Amanda said, as she sat up and leaned against Lee.

         “How is your pain?  With scale from one to ten; ten being the worse, what is your pain level?” Lee asked.

         “About a five,” Amanda replied.

         “Let’s see if we can get it even lower, this should help,” Lee said as he handed Amanda the pills and the glass of milk.  “Do you need anything else?” He asked once she was done.

“No,” Amanda answered.

“I’ll be right back,” Lee said, and then quickly ran downstairs, rinsed out the glass; returned upstairs and pulled Amanda into his arms.  “Now, let’s go back to sleep.”

         “Okay,” Amanda said as she snuggled even closer against Lee.

Lee wrapped his arms around Amanda as she placed her head on his shoulder.  She closed her eyes and relished in the feel of Lee’s hands running softly across her arms as he softly kissed her hair while she gently caressed the back of his hand.  Amanda inhaled deeply as the rhythm of his hand across her skin began to lull her closer to sleep. Lee too closed his eyes and let out a shallow breath as his mind and body became completely relaxed under the touch of Amanda’s hands.  Before long, they both had fallen asleep.

//

          Sunday afternoon, as the taxi pulled up to the house; Dotty noticed that Amanda’s car was not parked in the driveway. She remembered that Lee’s car was at his apartment, so obviously, no one was at home. Dotty had phoned last night and left a message saying that they didn’t need to pick her up from the train station, that she’d take a cab home. She knew that the boys weren’t expected til later in the day and she had wanted Lee and Amanda to have as much time together alone as possible. She’d expected to get home sooner, but she’d made a stop and was just now getting back herself. So by this time, she had expected that Amanda and Lee would be home with the boys back from their trip.

As she walked into the house she found complete and utter silence, just as she’d expected. She placed her bags down and as she walked in further, noticed that the boys’ bags were placed haphazardly in the family room. That was certainly not like Amanda. She would’ve made the boys put their things in their bedroom even if they hadn’t unpacked yet.

          As she closed the door and moved further into the house, she noticed that there were dishes in the sink, a few glasses and plates. That also wasn’t like Amanda; she was always particular about rinsing dishes and putting things away in the dishwasher. Just as her mind began to wander, she noticed a note written in Amanda’s penmanship, taped to the refrigerator that said: _See the answering machine_. Dotty pressed the button on the answering machine. The message said: Our boss, Mr. Melrose was able to get us tickets to the game. And Lee’s apartment isn’t ready yet, I’ll explain later. And don’t worry about dinner; we’ll bring something back. _Game? Which game?_ Dotty thought to herself as she shook her head. _Well, she’d probably find that out later._

          “Well, halleluiah,” Dotty said out loud as she clapped her hands. “As far as she was concerned, Lee could stay with them forever, starting now!”

          Dotty glanced at the clock. _Well,_ she thought to herself, _I guess I have some time on my hand._ With that in mind, she picked up her suitcase and headed towards the stairs.

         


	28. Chapter 28

Monday afternoon, Joe sat in the waiting room of the Arlington hospital as he waited to have his routine vaccination completed.  Joe read a magazine as he waited patiently until it was his turn to be called to see a physician.  He was about half through the magazine, when he decided to look up from the magazine.  His eyes caught sight of the woman that was standing in line.  _No, it can’t be!_  Joe thought to himself as he took in the sight of the woman’s tall and slender frame and her long brown tendrils of hair.  Although he’d been home a few days by now, Joe hadn’t actually contacted Amanda.  He had figured on waiting just a little longer before letting Amanda and the boys know that he was back to stay; until he had at least found an apartment of his own.

As Joe debated whether or not he should get up and see if it was indeed Amanda standing in line, a man came in and stood by her and draped his arm around her shoulder.  He knew then sure enough it was Amanda; because there was no mistaking who the man was--Mr. Stetson--Amanda’s supervisor.  

 _Damn it!_   He wasn’t all that sure he was ready to face Amanda and he certainly wasn’t prepared to see Mr. Stetson.  The last time he saw Amanda, she’d made it painstakingly clear that there was definitely something more to her relationship with her boss.  Joe pulled himself out of the chair and started towards the exit.

“King, Joe King!”  A woman’s voice boomed, causing Joe to stop dead in his tracks.

//

Amanda and Lee both turned around and looked towards the waiting room and sure enough Joe was standing there, his back to them as stood somewhere between the door and the waiting area.

“Joe?”  Amanda questioned.

He reluctantly turned around and moved towards Amanda and Lee.

“Hi Amanda, hi Lee.”

“Joe.”  Lee acknowledged as he could feel the muscles where he had his hand on Amanda’s shoulder tighten. 

“I didn’t know you were back in the country.”  Amanda strained to keep her voice light to conceal the anger that was bubbling up inside of her.  She didn’t care for herself that he was there—that part of her life was most definitely over; she was looking forward to her future; but for him to be back and not let the children know; that was unforgiveable.

“I was going to…” Joe began.

“Joe King?”  Came the nurse’s voice again.

“Look, I have to go….when I’m done, I’ll come out here and wait for you and I’ll explain.”

“Okay!”  Amanda said.

//

Dotty rushed into the waiting area and sat down.  “Can you believe it, I had the hardest time finding a parking spot and just as I found one, someone pulled in before I could, so I had to look for another one.  Hey, who were you talking to anyway?  It looked like Joe.  I didn’t know he was in town.”

Lee and Amanda looked at each other and suppressed their laugh; what else could they do with her mother’s ramble, but laugh?

“Yes, Mother, that was Joe and I didn’t know he was back either,” Amanda said as she took a seat herself; Lee in a chair next to hers. 

“I wonder what he’s done back here,” Dotty said.

“I don’t know,” Amanda said lightly.  “He is supposed to explain later.”

Amanda didn’t have to wait long to be called.  “Mother, why don’t you wait here?”

“Amanda, the whole point in my meeting you, was so I could hear from the doctor myself how your wound is healing.”  _And to find out exactly just kind of wound it is and how you got it_.  Dotty said to herself.

“Mother!”

“Where is Lee going?”  Dotty asked, seeing that Lee had gotten up himself.  _If he can go see the doctor now, then why couldn’t she?  Just what exactly were they up to?_

“Well, I was just…” Lee stammered as he glanced over at Amanda.

“One of our co-workers, actually one of our supervisors was hurt from the filming equipment as well, so Lee was going to see him.”

Lee looked at Amanda in puzzlement, then dawning set in that Amanda meant Dr. Smythe.  He supposed, they really should go and check on him; though he was reluctant to do so...  “Oh, yeah, that’s right.”

“Mother, how about I go in to see the doctor and then afterwards you and Lee can come in and ask any questions you have?”

“Okay, okay, I suppose I can just wait here and then I can come in when you are done, though I don’t see why I have to wait.”

“I don’t want you to be scared by the sight of the wound.”

 _Yeah, okay_.  Dotty thought to herself as she folded her arms across her chest.  There most definitely is something more to this story than what she was told Sunday evening.  She had the feeling that if she hadn’t seen Amanda flinch and give out a grunting sound during dinner, Amanda wouldn’t have said anything about the injury in the first place.  Lee, hearing Amanda sigh from the pain, had glanced at Amanda and then reluctantly it appeared, got up and got her some prescribed pain pills.  How in the world she had gotten hit with a piece of filming equipment was beyond her.  First of all, the two of them were not supposed to be working over the weekend anyway and then to boot when she’d pressed them about the incident, the two of them stammered over the complete details; then the boys had jumped in the conversation and she never did get a straight answer.

//

         

 


	29. Chapter 29

          After Amanda and Lee finished talking to the doctor about her injury; Lee walked back out into the waiting room and got Dotty. The doctor had already given him and Amanda the progress on her injury, which was healing nicely and promised to give Dotty the generic version.

          Now in the hospital room with Dotty and Amanda; Lee felt sorry for the doctor as he watched Amanda’s mother ask another question. She certainly had missed her calling; she could go toe to toe with the toughest terrorist and have them crack.

“What kind of wound did you say she had again?” Dotty asked, again.

“Just a simple flesh wound Mrs. West,” Dr. Weist replied.

“From a piece of film equipment?”

“Yes, Dotty, from a piece of film equipment,” Lee had answered. It was one thing for the doctor to be vague, another for him to actually have to lie; it was better if he did it.

“And when can she return to work?” Dotty asked.

“Oh, she can return tomorrow or she can wait til Wednesday if she is still in some pain,” the doctor answered.

“Mother!”

“Is this type of injury typical of machinery?”

“You would be surprised how this kind of injury can happen. So….Mrs. West, unless you have other questions, I have other patients to go and attend to,” the doctor said as he stood up from the stool. “If you think of anything lease, just call the hospital and someone will call you back.”

          “Thank you doctor,” Dotty replied, with a look of skepticism written on her face.

          “Mother, Lee and I have a few errands to make, and then we’ll meet you back at the house.”

          “What kind of errands?”

          “For one, I need to stop in and see Dr. Smythe.”

          “I thought you saw him already.”

          “I, ugh, did—Amanda was with the doctor, remember?”

          “Oh, yeah, okay. Why is he in the hospital? Did he get hit with a piece of film equipment as well?”

          “Actually, he was dehydrated,” Amanda said quickly.

          “Yeah, apparently, the last few days he hadn’t been eating enough or getting enough fluids,” Lee finished.

          “Oh, the poor man!” Dotty said.

          “Yeah, the poor man!” Lee said quietly under his breath.

          “Okay, and then…” Dotty said.

“Then what?” Amanda asked.

“Then? You said you had a few errands…”

“Oh, Lee needs to stop by his apartment to get a few more days of clothes.”

“That is unless you’ve changed your mind and want me to go to my club or a hotel?” Lee asked and looked at Dotty pointedly.

“No, Lee, I told you, you are perfectly welcome to stay there as long as you need to.”

_Lee smiled as he remembered Dotty’s reaction Sunday evening_ _when she found out that his carpet needed to be replaced as well._

_“Dotty, I can just go to my club.”_

_“Lee, you will do no such thing. Amanda, did you suggest that?”_

_“No, mother, of course not!” Amanda answered indignantly._

_“Lee, there is plenty of room here. And you don’t have to sleep on that sofa.”_

_“Oh, I wouldn’t want to put Philip or Jaimie out of their bed.”_

_“Well, why would you need to do that?” She’d looked from Amanda then to Lee and as her meaning sunk in, they both looked away, both blushing._

_“Mother! Lee and I are going up to check on the boys.”_

_“Lee!” Dotty had said, stepping just in between him and Amanda. As Amanda opened her mouth to say something more, arguing loudly upstairs._

_“Lee will be up in a minute.”_

_“Yes, Dotty?”_

“ _How are things coming along with you and Amanda?”_

_“What?”_

_“How is the proposal coming?”_

_“Oh that! I plan on asking her to marry me by the end of the week._

_“Good!”_

_Lee turned to go, but stopped in mid step as Dotty said, “And Lee I find it hard to believe that you and Amanda slept in separate rooms while me and the boys were away. Besides, you plan on asking her to marry you, so why not get used to how things will be in the future? You know like how Amanda has to have the windowed cracked at night…._

_With that, she’d left Lee standing there dumbstruck as she went into the kitchen._

_//_

“Oh, and dear, please don’t forget to find out about Joe, why he is back in the United States,” Dotty said as she walked away.

“Yeah, he should be here somewhere,” Amanda said.

“I’ll meet you later at the house,” Dotty said.

“The boys were going to go by Kevin’s house and shoot some hoops before coming home,” Amanda reminded her mother, “but please make sure they get their homework done.”

“I will!”

 


	30. Chapter 30

“I can’t believe my mother,” Amanda said as she walked down the corridor.

“Well, you gotta love her though, Amanda. She’s just looking out for you.

“Was she looking out for me last night when she suggested we sleep in the same bed?”

“No, I think she was looking out for me,” Lee said with a laugh but then grunted after Amanda jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. “I’m just kidding.”

“Well,” Amanda stopped talking as she walked up towards Dr. Smythe’s room and saw Joe just a few feet ahead of Smythe’s room. “Joe, there you are, we were just looking for you, weren’t we Lee.”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Lee chimed in at the sight of Joe as he approached them.

“So, Joe, how long have you been back in the states?”

“Just a few days.”

“And, when exactly were you going to tell me and the boys that you were back?”

“I was going to call you…I swear…I just wanted to get my bearings first before I phoned you.”  Joe said rather hesitantly, as he looked from Amanda to Lee; unsure of just how he felt telling his personal business in front of Lee Stetson.

“Get your bearings?  Joe, what exactly does that mean?”  Amanda asked quickly catching the look on Lee’s face.

“Amanda, I had hoped to talk to you later, more in private…” as he glanced at Lee.

“I can go in and see Dr. Smythe…” Lee started, but Amanda cut him off.

“No, Lee, you can stay.”

“I’ve decided to move back to the United States, more specifically, to come back to Arlington.”

Amanda and Lee were both rendered speechless.

“King, Stetson!”  Dr. Smythe came out stood at his hospital room door.  “This is a hospital.” Amanda nearly froze in her tracks at Dr. Smythe’s presence whereas Lee was still glaring at Joe, totally blown away by the fact, that he didn’t hear him walk up. The fact that he would come back to Arlington and not only did he not tell Amanda, he didn’t say anything to the boys either.

“Hello Dr. Smythe,” Amanda said.

Lee realized now that Dr. Smythe was there at the door and turned his head towards him. “Dr. Smythe, we were just on our way in to see you.”

“Well, it’s about time. And who is this?” Dr. Smythe asked as he looked Joe up and down.

“Joe, Joe King, Sir.”

“King, oh, the hubby, ex-hubby.”

Joe offered out his hand. “Hello,” but Dr. Smythe turned back to Amanda.

“There was quite a noise out here; any problems?”

“No, Sir.” Amanda said quickly.

“Good; then kiddies, finish up, then come in and see me.” Dr. Smythe said to Amanda and Lee and then nodded towards Joe. “King.”

“Amanda, who is he?” Joe asked.

“He is head supervisor over IFF. You and I need to finish this conversation later.”

“How about I come by later?” Joe asked hopefully, in spite of the fact that Lee was standing there.

“No, not tonight,” Amanda looked over at Lee, trying to decide how much she wanted to tell Joe at this point. “I have plans this evening; besides, you and I need to talk before you come over. How about I call you later this evening?”

“Okay. Bye Amanda, Lee.”

//

          “So, that’s the little hubby?” Dr. Smythe said as Lee and Amanda entered the room. “The night I was snatched I thought I saw Jack and Jill in the park taking a walk. Could it be true that it was you two?”

          “Well, Dr. Smythe…” Amanda began.

          “We have been seeing….” Lee tried to explain.

          “Relax kiddos; usually I’d give you some flak about it; but I’m not going to, not this time. I understand that you were part of the team that came and rescued me.

          “Yes, Sir!” Lee and Amanda said in unison.

          “You and Mrs. King were in the warehouse at the end of the rescue and I understand that Mrs. King was grazed by a bullet while rescuing me. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

          “Well, Sir…”

          “That’s correct Dr. Smythe,” Lee finished for Amanda knowing that she would never take the credit herself.

          “I take it things are serious between the two of you.”

          “Yes, Sir!” Again was said in unison.

          “That ex of yours—I take it is not too thrilled…” Dr. Smythe said, but continued on. “Well, you let me know if you have any problems with him.”

          “We will Sir!” Amanda said.

Dr. Smythe gave them a nod and they knew that they had been dismissed.

 


	31. Chapter 31

After leaving the hospital, Lee and Amanda ran back to the office to follow up on a few things.  Amanda was in the Q Bureau, looking at some paperwork, while Lee talked to Billy.

“He’s up to something, I just know it,” Lee was saying to Billy as he paced around in his office.  “He left, and then he started communicating more with the boys on a regular basis; more letters and more phone calls and gifts and then he just shows up here in the states…just as me and Amanda have gotten even closer and I’m about to ask her to marry me.  Well, he can’t have her back.

         “Lee, you know that I’m here for you, but could you do me a favor?”

Lee stopped his pacing.  “Yeah, sure Billy, what?”

“Could you please sit down before you wear a hole in my carpet?"

“But Billy…”

“I need you to calm down and sit down.”

Lee reluctantly complied.

“Now, Scarecrow, tell me what’s going on.”

“Apparently Joe is back in the country.”

“For a visit?”

“I don’t know, we didn’t get to talk to him all that long, but I got the feeling from the conversation at the hospital, that he was back to stay.”

“Well, wouldn’t that be a good thing for the boys?”  Billy ventured.

“I guess, but I don’t know this for sure, but Billy, I get the feeling, that Joe still wants Amanda back.”

“Lee, you can’t be sure of that.”

Lee ran his fingers through his hair.  “Just a feeling and no, I’m not sure of it; I got a pretty good hunch about this and my hunches are usually dead on.  You know that, Billy!”

Billy let out a sigh.  “Yeah, they usually are.”

“I swear, I’m proposing to Amanda come hell or high water.  I don’t care if Joe is back. It will take civilization as we know it to end for me not to propose to Amanda this weekend.”

“Well, everything is a go on my end.”

“Thanks Billy.”

“So, what happened when you went to see Dr. Smythe?”

“He was well, you know….his usual cheery poetic self...but he actually thanked me and especially Amanda for saving him.”

“Yeah, me and Francine got one of his thank you’s too!”  Billy said wryly.

“Yeah, but he told Amanda to make sure to let him know if she needed any help where Joe was concerned.”

“What?”

Lee explained Dr. Smythe had seen them talking to Joe in the hallway.  “Yeah, our voices must’ve been raised a bit, so he came out into the hallway.  He was rather crisp to Joe; you know Dr. Smythe’s usual style but later in his room, he told Amanda to let him know if Joe tried to give us any trouble.”

“Trouble about what?  Now I’m really confused.”

“Well, apparently the night he was kidnapped, he had seen me and Amanda in the park.”

“Oh did he?  And he didn’t give you any flack about it?”

“No, I guess since we saved his life, he thought better of it.”

“Yeah, I guess that would change anyone...even Dr. Smythe...if only a little.”

“Yeah, there’s something about almost dying that will change a person.”  Lee stood up. “Thanks Billy, if it’s alright, I’m going to get Amanda and get her out of here.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“You know how she is, she is probably tired and in some discomfort, but she’d stay and keep right on working and not say anything.”

“Yeah, I know how she is.  And you gotta love her for it.”  Billy said with a smile.

Lee smiled.   _Yes, I do!_ He thought to himself.

“Tell Amanda not to overdo things.  And if she needs tomorrow off, it is fine by me.  You too for that matter Lee. You two did a great job.”

“Thanks sir, I’ll tell Amanda, but I want us to use that extra time off you gave us for uh, something else,” Lee responded with a crooked smile.

“I got you!”

//

Sure enough, Amanda was at her desk working away at filing when Lee stood in the doorway to their office.

“Come on, time to go home.”

“But Lee, I had a few more files to put away,” Amanda protested.

“It can wait til tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

Lee stopped dead in his tracks and took a good look at her.  Her eyes looked tired, puffy from not enough sleep. Yet, she was still beautiful.

“Well, that was quick and easy.”

“I’m too tired to argue.”

“Well, let’s go!”’

 


	32. Chapter 32

Monday evening, Lee and Amanda sat on the couch; Amanda’s back pressed against Lee’s chest, his hands gently massaging the tension filled areas just above her shoulder blades.  It had been a busy day, from work to the visit to the hospital then the run in with Joe, then the office again, but the phone call with Joe had been the most challenging event of the day.

After dinner, Joe had phoned and Amanda had discreetly gone to her bedroom to take the call, leaving the remainder of the house to play UNO cards.  

“ _Hi Amanda!”_

_“Hi Joe!”_

“ _I would love to see you and the boys and talk instead of just doing this over the phone,” He had begun._

_“Of course, you can see the boys, but you can tell me over the phone why you are back in Arlington.”  She’d said, ignoring his comment about seeing her. “I haven’t even told the boys yet that I saw you at the hospital, I wanted to wait until I spoke with you.”_

_“Well, Amanda, the thing of the matter is, I’m back here to stay.  I’ve taken a job at a law firm and I won’t be returning to Eccostia.”_

_A nerve had flared in Amanda’s neck.  “And, just when exactly did you make this decision?”_

_There was a pause over the phone that went on so long, that for a moment Amanda thought that Joe had hung up.  “Joe, how long ago did you make this decision?”_

_“Um, a few months ago.”_

_“And in all that time, you never thought to call or write the boys and tell them?”_

_“I just thought that I’d wait until I had acquired a position and then let them….and you know.”_

_“Well, as usual….”_

_“Amanda, I don’t see what the problem is….the boys will be happy to…”_

_“Of course, Joe, they will be happy, but you just don’t do things like that, not this way.”_

_“And I was hoping that…”_

_“Joe, I’ve got to go.  The boys are still up and need to head to bed soon.”_

_“But Amanda, when can I come by and see them?”_

_“Probably tomorrow.  Let me take your number and I’ll give you a call back.”_

_“Okay Amanda.”_

After taking down Joe’s number, she had said goodnight and hung up the phone.  After she’d hung up the phone, she’d sat there in the bedroom for several minutes until she had composed herself, and then she’d gone downstairs and played one last hand of UNO with the boys before it was time for bed.  And just as they went to their room, she told the boys that their father had returned to the states and would be back in their lives more regularly. Lee had discreetly remained in the den while she’d spoken to them. They had taken it pretty well, both equally glad that he was coming back but Jaimie wanted to know how that would affect her relationship with Lee.

_“Oh, Jamie, your father coming back won’t affect my and Lee’s relationship at all.”_

_“Good, Mom!”_

_She’d looked at him quizzically._

_“We love dad of course,” Jamie had said. “But we like Lee too and he seems to make you happy.”_

_“And we want you to be happy,” Philip had said._

_“Aw fellows, come here.”  And with that, she’d given them a big hug._

_“But you do like Lee don’t you?”_

_“Yes!”  They both had replied enthusiastically._

As Lee continued to rub Amanda’s back, Amanda was able to forget about the conversation with Joe and slowly the pressure in her shoulders began to be relieved as she completely relaxed against Lee.

“Amanda?”  Lee said softly.

“Hmm hmm?”

“What else do you think Joe wanted to say?”

“I don’t know…”

“Don’t you?”

“Well, maybe, oh, I don’t know.”

“Amanda!”

“Well maybe he wants to talk to me about us, us getting back together.”

“I’m sure that’s what he wants.”

“You don’t…”

“Amanda, I could feel it today, that Joe hasn’t gotten over you and he wants you back.”

“It doesn’t matter what Joe wants.  He can see the boys, that’s it.” She turned in his arms so that she could look in Lee’s eyes.  “I’m not in love with him anymore; it’s you that I’m in love with.”

Lee reached out and traced her lips with his fingertips.  “I just hope he won’t give you….us any trouble.”

“Well, I think we can handle it if he does.  After all, we deal with bad guys all day, I think we can handle Joe.”  She settled back against Lee’s chest and took comfort in the feel of his arms around her.

“I guess you’re right,” Lee answered her back.

“We should probably go upstairs,” Amanda said softly.

“Yeah, hmm hmm,” Lee replied back, but neither of them moved.  

//

 _Bad guys!_  Dotty thought to herself.  She’d just come down the steps to go to the kitchen for a glass of milk.   _Just what in God’s name do they do all day, really?_ She turned around and went back upstairs and waited a few minutes before she actually came down.  She thought about asking them about it, but she’d probably get the usual side step treatment. As she walked by the couch, she noticed that their eyelids were closed and that their breaths were slow and steady.   _Maybe I should wake them up and tell them to go upstairs..._  Instead, she went in the closet, retrieved a comforter and placed it over them before she got her milk from the kitchen and returned upstairs with a smile upon her face.

//

Joe lay in his hotel room with his own thoughts. _That hadn’t gone too well.  What did he honestly think she was going to say?  Had he quit his job and moved back here all for nothing?  He wanted his family back, he knew that when he came back last time; but after returning to Africa, he had missed them even more; especially Amanda.   At first seeing how she’d changed had frightened him, but then after he thought about it; it caused him to have different feelings about her._

_But what about her relationship with Lee Stetson?  He asked himself. Well, wasn’t he part of the reason he’d come back too; Lee Stetson and the job, too dangerous for Amanda and for the boys?  And just why were they at the doctor’s, because of Lee or Amanda or both?_

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

Amanda and Lee were all scheduled to go out that evening to the Russian Embassy; just a simple pick up of some information needed to finish up one of their cases. Lee was going to be there to get her shortly. Afterwards, they planned to go to dinner and to go dancing.   _“Dinner and dancing?” Amanda had asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _“Yes, dinner and dancing, like a normal couple!”_ _Lee had replied back._

Amanda had laughed at that comment. _Normal couple indeed!_ Amanda was dressed, wearing the black dress that Lee loved so much, the one with the white buttons down her back. She had just put on her stockings and shoes and finished her hair and make-up; when the phone rang. Expecting Lee on the other end of the line, she was quite surprised when Mr. Melrose’s voice came through loud and clear on the line.

          “Hi, Amanda!”

          “Hi, Mr. Melrose.”

          “Amanda, there’s been a change of plan…I know that Lee is supposed to pick you up and take you to the Russian Embassy but the point of contact has changed.…”

          “Yes, Sir?”

          “Lee needs you to meet him at the train station.”

          “The train station,” Amanda said hesitantly, remembering the first time that she met Lee; it was at the train station.

          “Don’t worry, Lee is fine. Afterwards, the two of you will be able to go on with dinner as planned.”

          “Okay Sir!” Amanda replied.

          “He wants you to meet him there in 45 minutes.”

          “Yes, Sir!” Amanda replied and hung up the receiver.

//

          Amanda glanced down at her watch.

          “Amanda! You look lovely.” Dotty said to Amanda, as she came down the stairs and saw Amanda.

“Thank you, Mother!”

“Is everything okay, you have a worried expression on your face?”

“No, everything’s okay…Mother, did I ever tell you how I met Lee?”

“No, you never did, dear.” _But Lee did._ Dotty thought to herself. She was pretty sure that there was a lot more to the story than Lee had let on, but she did know that Amanda had dropped Dean off at the train station one day and after that, she’d never quite been the same. Lee had told her that he’d seen Amanda that day and he’d seen something in her and asked her to help him with film lighting and after that, he’d offered her a job.

“Well, Mother, I’m off. Lee was supposed to pick me up, but there has been a change of plan and I’m meeting him….at the train station instead.”

“Train station!?” Dotty asked incredulously, although she knew much more than she was letting on.

“Yes, I’ll explain later.”

“Sure, you will.”

“Well, I will see you later.”

“Okay, goodnight, Dear!”           Amanda grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

//

          As Amanda drove her Wagoner towards the train station, she couldn’t help but to think about what her life had looked like almost four years ago when she’d driven to the station. Just to think, she was seeing Dean then; she’d had no job, had been divorced for about a year and now just look at her life; she had an exciting career and a handsome man in her life. But now that Joe was back in town; how was that going to impact her relationship with Lee and her job at the agency? These were the thoughts in her head, as she rounded a corner a few blocks away from the train station just as a cab shot out in front of her at a light; causing Amanda to slam down on her breaks.

//

          _Boy, that was close._ Amanda thought to herself as she parked her Wagoneer. She got out of her car and walked over to the train and looked around; wondering where exactly Lee was going to be. She hadn’t seen his car anywhere, yet this was where she’d been told to meet him; so she moved closer to the train and looked from left to right to see if she saw any signs of Lee. She glanced down at her watch and realized that she was a few minutes early so she moved slower down the track, making her way closer and closer to the end of the train.

Just as she was beginning to worry; she looked up and saw Lee come from under the train, wearing a waiter’s jacket, a package in his hand. He grabbed Amanda by the arm and said: “Just walk with me, I’m in trouble! Please!” He then thrust the package in her hand.

          Hearing the familiar words from so long ago, Amanda was too surprised to say anything and just as she found her tongue; two men came up on the platform causing Lee to release her arm and run, calling behind him as he did so. “Get on the train and give this package to the man with the red hat, please!”

          “But Lee---”

          “Just take it. I’ll be fine.”

          “Okay!” Amanda grabbed the package.

 


	34. Chapter 34

Amanda jumped up onto the moving train and once she was there, her mouth dropped open when the car she happened upon was carrying a carload of men wearing red Masonic Shriners. Completely dazed and confused now, Amanda moved on through the car to the last train; and as she did so, she could’ve sworn she saw agents Gunnar and Thomas. But if she’d looked even more carefully, she would’ve seen some other familiar faces; Billy and Francine.

The box nearly fell out of her hand once she made it onto the last car…..

//

Joe just couldn’t believe it!  He’d almost been in a car crash.  He had been in a cab, on his way back to his hotel; the cab ride had been fast paced and a hell raising experience from the time he’d gotten in it earlier; but had gotten worse by the end when trying to make the light; almost crashed with another vehicle.  To his surprise, instead of stopping, the cab driver had put the cab in reverse, pulled back, nearly crashing into another car and then sped off before the other driver could get out. Concerned for the other driver’s condition, Joe had insisted on following the Wagoner; that as he was looking at it; looked a lot like Amanda’s.  

Now, he stood, on the train platform, his mouth hanging open as he watched Amanda, dressed in a sexy black dress and high heels, jump onto the train.  Joe ran towards the train; but before he could get on, it sped off, leaving him behind, stunned.  Just where was she going, dressed like that and what about her shoulder; that was supposed to be healing?  He never did get the whole story about her shoulder.  Joe glanced at his watch. The boys were at a sleepover, so maybe he could catch Dotty at home and see if she knew what was going on…and by the way, if Amanda was getting on the train all dressed up, where was her Mr. Stetson?

//

          The last train consisted of the dining car and occupied one person whose back was to her; but for whom she knew instantly who it would be when they turned around. His back was to her; he was wearing a black suit and a red baseball cap. Amanda neared closer, slowly and took in the violinist sitting in the corner of the caboose; flowers not only on the table, but around the entire room; soft lighting and a bottle of champagne on the table. As she neared closer, Lee turned around and opened his hands. “I understand that you have a package for me.”

          “What? Oh, here,” Amanda said as she handed Lee the package.

          Lee placed the package on the seat next to him then stood and took Amanda’s hands in his and held them for a moment. He then opened her chair for her and sat across from her.

          She was so in awe of the whole thing, Amanda remained quiet as she took in the beauty of the room. “Lee, I don’t know what to say, how, who?”

          “We can talk about that later—are you hungry or would you rather dance?”

          “Dinner first, I suppose.”

          “Okay.” Lee looked up and gestured with his hands for the server to come over.

          Amanda nearly fell out of the chair when both Mr. Melrose and Francine walked over to the table.

          “Shall I pour your champagne now or later, Sir?” Francine asked, while Billy held out a menu to Lee and Amanda.

          “Sir, Francine.”

          They both smiled and nodded.

          “Champagne now would be fine, thank you,” Lee replied.

          Francine served the beverage. “Anything else?”

          Lee looked at Amanda who simply nodded. “No, we’re fine. We’ll need a few more minutes to look over the menu.”

          “Of course, Sir.” Billy said, and then walked off with Francine directly behind him.

Once they were gone; Amanda looked at Lee and burst out laughing; the sight of Francine in the uniform was just too much to bear. “However, did you get Francine to dress up in that—that uniform?”

“She was more than glad to do it.”

“No, really, what did Billy promise her—oh I know; a box of chocolate.”

“I did promise her a box of chocolate, but she wanted to do it—really.”

“Well!”

“Now look at the menu. What are you going to have?”

          Amanda turned her attentions to the menu; she was surprised to discover that the menu was a real one and a familiar one at that!

          “You did not…”

          “What?” Lee asked as he looked at Amanda.

          “This is the menu from the Mexican restaurant.” Some of the items were crossed off; but some main dishes were there, along with the same ones they’d chosen that day when they had went out.

          “Is it?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk upon his face.

          Sure enough, the items listed were from their restaurant. Some selections were crossed off; but there were a variety of items listed.

          Billy returned to the table and took their order. They both chose the dishes they had that day some months ago.

          Lee then stood. “Shall we dance while we wait for our food to come?”

          “I’d love that.”

          As Lee pulled Amanda into his arms, he whispered in her ear. “I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look; particularly in this dress.”

          “Thank you!”

          “I love how you look in this dress.”

          “I know--you loved it so much, you wanted to buy one just like it for….another woman.”

“Ugh, well, I—are you ever going to forgive me for that?” Lee asked with a half-smile.

“I don’t know, it depends…” She smiled up at him then.

“Depends on what?”

“I don’t know; what can you do to make me forget about it?”

Lee pulled Amanda closer into his arms and as he did so, any thought about anything else was totally forgotten. They remained in one another’s arms, moving slowly to the music being played quietly.

Amanda laid her head on Lee’s shoulder as they swayed gently to the beat. “Lee, how in the world did you set this up?”

“Well, it helps to have a fairy godfather,” Lee answered as he looked over his shoulder towards where Billy and Francine had walked off.

Amanda noticed that the train was slowing down. She looked at Lee who shrugged his shoulders; then looked out the window and watched as the men from the train got out and walked towards the parking lot. Once all the men were off the train, the train continued back on course.

“Lee?”

“Yes?”

“Are those men real Masonic Shriner’s?”

“Yes, I think so!”

“And, did I see agents Gunnar and Thomas in that crowd?”

“Yeah; once they learned of my plans, they wanted to be included in the fun.”

“And just how did they find that out?”

Lee glanced over his shoulders at Francine, towards where Francine and Billy had walked.

“Oh, of course, loose lips Francine!”

They danced a little bit longer; then returned to their table and as they did so, Amanda noticed that the box was no longer there.

“Do you require anything else?” Billy asked, after he and Francine set down their food.

Lee glanced towards Amanda who shook her head, no. “No, I think that we are fine.”

“I’ll come back shortly when you think you are ready for desert.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Lee and Amanda ate in amicably silence, glancing at one another every so often; smiling as their food choices brought back pleasant memories. Occasionally, reached his hand out and stroked Amanda’s cheek.

Once they were done, Billy returned to take their desert order. Francine and Billy returned shortly carrying two trays, one with their desert and one silver tray with a top covering the contents. The desert was placed on the table in front of them; the silver tray was placed along the seat where the box had once been.

Amanda didn’t say anything; but smiled as she ate her desert.

“Lee, this is so…so wonderful. Thank you so much!”

They were done with their desert; Lee stood up and reached over and took the silver tray and placed it on the table. He then bent down on one knee before Amanda as he said: “Amanda King, you are the bravest, the smartest and most beautiful woman I’ve ever known. I never knew what love was before I knew you.”

Tears wailed up in Amanda’s eyes.

“Amanda King, will you marry me?”

Francine, who along with Billy, was just out of sight; but could see everything, let out a gasp.

“Oh, Lee, Yes, Yes, I will marry you!”


	35. Chapter 35

“Dotty, Amanda was dressed up, in a sexy black dress, high heel shoes and running to jump on the train!” Joe said excitedly into the phone. “I saw her, just a little bit ago. Who gets on a train dressed like that?”

“Joe, I don’t know what you are so excited about…Amanda had plans…that is all.” Dotty held the phone in one hand, her purse in the other, as she tapped one foot on the ground as she listened to Joe King on the phone.

Dotty had been on her way out the door, her friends from her garden club were in the car; she’d come back in to get something and that was when the phone rang. She thought it just might be Amanda or the boys. Instead, she’d picked up the phone to a frantic call from Joe.

“Who did she have plans with? Lee Stetson?”

“Yes, Lee Stetson. Joe, you do know that the two of them are dating?”

“Well, yes but…”

“And, have been seeing each other for quite some time now?”

“Not that long, some months, yes!”

“Well, Joe, it really isn’t my place to say anything…” Dotty began, as she tried to control her tongue. After all, what if Amanda said no; considering her state of mind the first time Lee had attempted to propose? But then again, Amanda and Lee had gotten even closer since then and Amanda appeared to have moved past whatever her concerns were. But then on the other hand…

“Dotty?”

“Oh, yeah, well…let’s just say that I have it on good authority that Lee is proposing to Amanda right now, well not right this minute but tonight, you know what I mean.”

“What!?”

“Well, Joe, I really do need to be going.  As you know, the boys won’t be back until Sunday.”

“What about Amanda?”  Joe asked.

“She’ll be back sometime Sunday as well. Well, bye Joe!”

“She’s going to be with Stetson until then?” Joe asked incredulously, but by this time, Dotty had hung up the phone, and he found himself talking to a dial tone.


	36. Chapter 36

“Oh, my gosh, I didn’t think this evening could get any better,” Amanda said to Lee as he took her hand and helped her up into the horse drawn carriage.

        After Lee had proposed to her and she’d said yes, they enjoyed more champagne and dancing until the train came to its last stop in which they left the train and went to his car that was parked a short distance from the train, Lee had driven them to the horse/carriage stand.  Now she was seated next to him in the carriage, her head against Lee’s chest as she took in the smell that was so Lee. A smile came over her face as she thought about the events of the evening thus far; from her being fearful when she arrived at the train station, to excitement as she entered the train and lastly; an overall happy feeling once he actually proposed.

        Lee was lost in his own thoughts as he pulled Amanda closer to him.  Before Amanda, he never would’ve imagined being in a committed relationship, let alone propose marriage; but now here he was engaged to the most beautiful, exciting and wonderful woman he’d ever met in his life.  Now, to add to this, he would have children, two stepsons and a mother-in-law; a real family after being alone for far too long. He wasn’t sure whether he was more frightened or more excited! _Wow!_

“Did you say something?”  Amanda asked out loud.

    “No, oh!  I was just thinking about how lucky I am and I thought ‘wow’, but I must’ve said it out loud.”

Amanda smiled.   “We are two of the luckiest people in the world.”

“Yes, we are!”   _Yea, definitely more excited than fearful!_

Amanda and Lee enjoyed the carriage ride; just sitting and talking quietly; stealing kisses in between conversations.  Lee had thought of everything. He’d brought a jacket for Amanda and a blanket along with a carafe full of steaming coffee.

“Just how in the world were you able to do this?”  Amanda.

“I told you, I have a fairy godfather, or two, actually!”  Lee responded.

“I will have to find a way to thank them.”

“I can think of another person you can thank,” Lee said with a smirk, his dimples showing.

“And just who might that be?”  Amanda quipped back.

“Come here and let me show you who.”  

Amanda complied as Lee pulled her in closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

“Lee,” Amanda said and sat up a little.  “And on top of everything else, I can’t believe that you got Francine to be a server tonight,” Amanda said between bites.

“Oh, that was all on Billy,” Lee replied.

“What?”

“I just told him what I wanted to do and he took care of it.”

“Oh my gosh!  I really do owe Mr. Melrose now for sure....and Francine!”

“Yelp!”  Lee replied.

“Brownies?  Chocolate chip cookies?”

“Both!”  

“Yes!”

 

//

Sometime later, Amanda and Lee arrived at his apartment.

“Amanda, I hope this is okay.”

        “You hope what is okay?”

        “Coming back here,” Lee answered as he and Amanda entered the hallway of his apartment carrying a bag and a bottle of champagne.

        “Why wouldn’t it be?”

        “Maybe a hotel would have been better, more romantic.”

        “This is where we first, you know, were together...so it’s perfect, but it doesn’t matter, as long as we’re together.”

        “Good; I just want things to be special.”

        “It has been special so far.”

        Lee stepped forward, put down his bag and unlocked the door to his apartment and moved aside for Amanda to enter.

         As she walked into Lee’s apartment, Amanda let out a little gasp and exclaimed,  “Oh my gosh!” as she saw flowers placed in a few places in the living room; soft lighting, a few candles waiting to be lit, a familiar looking bag by his bedroom door.

        “An agent has to think of everything!”  Lee said in response to Amanda’s arched eyebrow.

        “It’s not that you thought about it that surprises me, it’s how you were able to get them, without me knowing.”

        “Didn’t I mention that I have a fairy godmother also?”“

        “No, I don’t believe you did.”

“No?”

“Does her name by any chance start with the letter “D”?”

“Maybe.”

“What do I need to do to find out the answer for sure?”

Lee was standing mere inches from Amanda, their noses almost touching.

“I don’t know, I was thinking that perhaps I could get you out of your dress.”

“Oh yeah?”

Lee leaned in and placed a light kiss on Amanda’s lips, then pulled back.

“Actually, I thought we both might be more comfortable in something more casual.”

“That would be a good idea….but you still didn’t answer my question.”

“Let’s just say, your mother won’t be worried if you don’t come home until Sunday…I think actually that she’ll be elated.”

“Oh, I see!  So, I’m staying until Sunday am I?”   _Well, Lee had been busy._

“Unless you want to stay longer,” Lee quirked back.

“Very funny.”

“Shall, you go first?”

“Huh?  Oh, sure! “I’ve been wondering where this bag was...and my mother seemed so surprised when I asked her about it.”  Amanda grabbed the tote and moved into the bathroom. She was curious to find out what was in the bag.

//

Amanda returned from the bathroom wearing lounge pants and a t shirt.

“I thought you would choose that one; I thought you’d be more comfortable in it.”

Lee had changed also; he was now wearing a blue t shirt and sweatpants.  Candles were lit; music played, their leftover flan from dinner had been placed out on one plate with two forks; two glasses placed next to the flan on the coffee table.

“Is this music okay or would you rather watch one of the movies that we picked up?”

“Nah, as much as I love Cary Grant and Katherine Hepburn, I think the music you picked out is winning over the two of them right now.”

They snuggled in one another’s arms as they shared the remainder of their dessert from earlier, taking turns feeding one another.

“Oh Lee, this is some wonderful music.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Who is this?”  Amanda asked.

“Kenny G’s latest album,” Lee replied.  

“Oh!  I thought it was the radio.”

“No, I just picked it up last week.”

“Nice!”

“Do you want to dance?”  Lee asked.

“Sure.”

Lee stood up and took Amanda’s hand.  Amanda laid her head on Lee’s shoulder as they swayed to the beat of the music.

“Amanda, I love you!”

“Lee, I love you too!”  Amanda replied back as she lifted her head up off Lee’s shoulder and looked into his eyes where she saw passion and love mirrored in the depths of his eyes.

Lee reached down and touched his lips to Amanda’s gently.  Amanda returned his kiss as they continued to move slowly to the beat of the music as they enjoyed the soft vocals of the singer and the smooth music sounds of Kenny G.

 


	37. Chapter 37

This chapter rated NC-17. If you are under 18 or are uncomfortable go to the last paragraph and then read chapter 38.

“Amanda?”

“Yes, Lee?”

“This has been an exciting day…”

“Yeah, it has,” Amanda replied.

“You tired?” Lee asked.

“No, I’m never too tired to enjoy being in your arms,” Amanda replied back.  “You?”

“No, not tired, at all!”  Lee shot back; as he pulled Amanda closer into his arms as the next song came on.  As he did so, he could feel the racing of her heartbeat that mirrored the beating of his own heart, as they both anticipated what was coming next.  

They continued to move slowly, their feet barely moving at all.  Lee lifted Amanda’s chin and once again gazed into the depths of those beautiful eyes he loved so much just before his mouth claimed her lips once more.  The kiss was tinged with excitement, passion and longing.

Amanda responded in kind, returning Lee kiss for kiss; as she attempted to show him how much in love with him she was; how passionately he was desired by her; seeking to give herself up to him, in a way that she’d never done before.  Driven by the desire to show her affection and need, Amanda grabbed Lee’s head tangling her fingers in his hair; intensifying the kiss even more.

A groan of pleasure resounded in Lee’s throat as he responded to the demands of Amanda’s mouth upon his.  

“Lee, sweetheart,” Amanda breathed.  “Can we take this into the bedroom?”

“What about the dirty dishes?”  Lee asked with a smirk, his hands moving underneath her shirt and bra, caressing one nipple with the tip of his fingertips.

“What?  Oh!” Amanda gasped as the nipple hardened.  “No dishes, just more dessert!”

“More flan?!”  Lee asked between kisses as his hand went to the other nipple.

“Uh no!  I have another kind of dessert in mind!”  She replied, her hands moving under Lee’s shirt.

“Oh!”  Lee growled as Amanda stroked her hand across his bare chest and then towards his nipples.  “Amanda!” Lee pulled back and stilled Amanda’s hands just long enough to lift her up into his arms and carry Amanda to the bedroom where he gently placed Amanda on the bed.

Lee stood in front of the bed and quickly removed his clothes as he watched Amanda hastily do the same.   

“God, Amanda, you are so beautiful!” Lee said as his eyes took in every inch of her body as she lay naked before him.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.”  Amanda replied as she reached out and ran her hands up Lee’s bare chest; exhilarating in the feel of his taut muscles beneath her hands.

Lee ran a fingertip along one breast, then the other; his mouth following, nibbling on each nipple briefly as his fingers made a trail down her stomach to her belly button.  His mouth followed each place that his hands touched; causing Amanda to release a groan of pleasure.

“Oh, Lee, I want...”

His hands and mouth went lower; lower still, to her pelvic hairs, his fingers lingering on the edge of entering her womanhood.

“Tell me, what you want,” Lee whispered.

Struggling to say what she desired, Amanda pressed her hands over top Lee’s causing him to press his two fingers to go deep inside of her.  “Is this what you want?” Lee asked.

“Yes!”

“And what about this?”  His tongue entered the essence of her being then.  She arched her back nearly lifting off the bed as the first wave of an orgasm began to coarse through her body.  “Lee, please!”

“Please, what?”

“I want you, to feel you….inside….of me! Lee, please!”

Lee continued to pleasure Amanda this way for a few more minutes; before his lips slowly travelled up her body; scorching her skin with tiny kisses along her thighs, up her navel, her belly and up along her breasts; his tongue teasing one nipple; while his hands continued to stroke her inner being. Lee’s hands followed a trail along her body as he pulled his body up and covered Amanda’ body with his. Lee reclaimed Amanda’s lips as his body moved of its own accord against Amanda’s.

 

 

“Lee, please!”  Amanda lamented once more.

Amanda reached her hands down; rubbing her hands along Lee’s thighs then between them; grasping him with the palm of her hand; her whole hand covering him as her other hand grabbed hold of Lee’s buttock.

Lee’s own desire mounted higher and higher, brought on by Amanda’s hands; causing heat to surge from Lee’s toes, all the way through his body.

“I think you’re ready for me now!”  Lee breathed; the moistness of her surrounding him as he entered her; along with Amanda’s soft moans; confirming Lee’s statement.

“Oh my gosh!”  Amanda screamed out from the feel of Lee inside of her.

Lee’s body responded to the sound of Amanda’s moans of pleasure; as he moved his body with hers; giving himself up to her completely and solely; his release coming closer in sight.

“Amanda!”  Lee moaned out Amanda’s name as her hands were now grasping his buttocks, pulling him in deeper and closer; her tongue mingled gingerly with his.   _Not yet._  Lee thought to himself; his movements becoming slower.

 Just as Amanda thought she would die from the pace; Lee began to move a little quicker, causing Amanda’s breathing to quicken and her moans to grow stronger when Lee said her name as he gave several quick thrusts giving Amanda just what she needed.  Amanda released a cry of completion as her body shook with pleasure; Lee shattered right after her; his body drenched in sweat. Lee trailed kisses along Amanda’s lower lip, her jawline and cheeks as they lay in one another’s arms.

They remained in one another’s arms for several minutes before Lee came from within Amanda and pulled her in closer, his hands lightly caressing her sweat moistened skin while he kissed her cheek.  “I love you Amanda!”

“I love you Lee!”

“Goodnight,” Lee whispered against Amanda’s ear.

“Goodnight,” Amanda replied back groggily.


	38. Chapter 38

Sunday afternoon, Lee and Amanda smile as Lee heads the car towards her house after their long weekend together.  They actually have one more day off; but decide to spend the rest of the time with her family; the boys back from their retreat; school the next day.  Besides, they wanted to share their news just as soon as they could.

“We have a lot to talk about,” Lee said.

“Yes, we do!”  Amanda responded wholeheartedly.

“Like where do we want to live, will your mother want to live with us?”

Amanda reached out and stroked the back of Lee’s hand.  “Maybe keep my current house; or find one elsewhere; yes my mother will want to live with us, if that is okay with you.”  Amanda responded with a hint of smile in her voice.

“I would love to have her live with us.  I’ve never really had a family.”

“I know, it would be okay with me; I’d love to have my mother around me and the boys still.”

“Okay, that’s settled; now what about the wedding?  Small? Big? My best man should be Billy of course; do you think Francine should be your maid of honor and what about…telling your mother that we intelligent operatives?”

“Lee!  Lee!” Amanda cut him off.  “We have time; let’s just enjoy being engaged…for now.  Okay?”

“Okay!  I’m sorry; I just don’t want to mess this up.  I never thought that I’d be here…engaged.”

“Neither did I.  I figured that after Joe, well that was it for me.”

“Really?  I thought that Dan, Dirk or whatever his name was, wanted to marry you.”

“You know perfectly well that his name was Dean! And yes, he wanted to marry me; my mother wanted me to marry him, but I never really considered it, even though I never actually said I wasn’t interested.  I just wasn’t feeling Dean. I don’t think the boys loved him all that much either.”

“I can’t say that I’m not happy about it.”

“Oh...it’s funny to hear you say that, to admit it.”

“Why?”

“Because even then; you weren’t too happy about Dean or any would be man in my life for that matter which brings me to this:  one question, just one question.” Amanda laughed as she remembered one of their earlier cases in Germany.

“Yes?”   Lee asked, recognizing the _one question Fräulein reference._

“Why were you always…”  By this time, they had pulled up to her house, where Lee parked his car directly out front.

“What?”

Amanda turned to face Lee.  “So jealous?”

“I was not jealous.”

Amanda gave him a look that said different.  “Oh no? What about Delano?”

“I was afraid for you, he was too dangerous.”

“What about David Benson?”

“He was dangerous too!”

“You didn’t know that right away.  And then there were men at parties, any man that dared talk to me or ask me to dance.  Lee Stetson, I could go on and on but then we’d be out here all night; out with it now!”

“Amanda,” he took her hands in both of his.  “I guess, even from the very beginning, I did feel something for you, but I didn’t quite know it myself.   At first, I just thought I wanted to protect you, to keep you safe because as you so elegantly put it once, it was me that got you into the agency.  But later, I realized that anytime any man was near you, that that was one more person that might try to take you away from me, even though, you weren’t really mine to take.”

“Lee Stetson, I never knew this!  I always thought I was such a bother!”  Amanda said.

“I guess, I didn’t want you to get too close to anyone else, while I was still thinking out, sorting out my own feelings for you.  And now that Joe is back….again…I think I’m even more afraid of something happening; that Joe will try to do something to keep us apart.”

“Don’t worry.  I am yours now; body and soul.  I would think after Friday night, Saturday morning and then again this morning,” Amanda said, as she moved closer to Lee, placing little tiny kisses along his lips as she spoke softly, “you wouldn’t have any doubts.”

“Hmm!”  They kissed a few more seconds before they pulled apart.

“We better go in before one of the neighbors walk up,” Amanda said.  “Stop worrying.”

“Okay!”


	39. Chapter 39

“Mother, Philip, Jamie, I’m back and Lee is with me,” Amanda announced as she entered the foyer of her house with Lee directly behind her.  Immediately came the pounding of footsteps hitting the stairs and Dotty rushing from the kitchen.

“Mom, Lee!”  The boys said almost in unison.

“Amanda, Lee!”  Dotty said.

“Hello Dotty, hey boys!”  Lee replied back.

“How was your trip, boys?”  Amanda asked.

“Good!  Except Jamie wouldn’t leave me alone, kept hanging around me and some of the other boys!”

“That is not true.  It was only one time.”

“Not so!”

“Boys!”  Dotty jumped in.  “At least give your mom and Lee a chance to get in the door before you start a war!”

Lee brought in their bags and sat them down then he and Amanda sat on the couch, while the boys plopped down on the floor.   Dotty had taken the wingback chair that was next to the couch.

“So, Lee, Amanda, how was your weekend?”  Dotty asked as she looked pointedly at them.  “Anything exciting happen?”

“Mother!  Could you let us get in the door?”

“Amanda King, did something special happen or not?”

“Well, Mother--since you apparently already know-- this may seem rather sudden, but…”

“Oh, my gosh, you said yes!”  Dotty exclaimed as she cut off Amanda off as her eyes caught a gleaming sparkle from Amanda’s left hand as she saw the engagement ring.  “I am so glad. I was really starting to worry there for a moment that you just might say no. But then I told the boys, well, your mother loves Lee and that you wouldn’t say no.”  

“Yay!”  The boys said in unison, as they got up to look.

“Duffus, I told you mom would say yes!”  Philip bellowed.

“No, I said she would say yes!”  Jaimie reiterated.

“I see that you had some help from my boys as well,” Amanda said as she turned to look at Lee.

“Mom, don’t be angry with Lee,” Philip began.

“He just wanted to know how we would feel if he was our stepdad.”  Jamie interjected.

“I’m not mad—a little surprised that my family has been keeping secrets—but not mad.”

“This definitely calls for a celebration.” Dotty exclaimed.

“Exactly what Lee and I were thinking, pizza as a way to celebrate!”

“Yay!”  Exclaimed Jamie.

“Boy!”  Shouted Philip.

“Amanda, you will have to tell us all about it, how Lee proposed.  Boys, go get your hair combed.” Dotty said.

Lee smiled to himself as he watched the commotion that was his soon to be family.

“Mother, settle down…”

The doorbell rang.

The boys stopped in mid steps at the bottom of the stairs, at the sound of the doorbell.

Amanda and Dotty looked around at each other.  “Were you expecting someone?” Amanda asked.

“No!”  Dotty replied back.

“I’ll get it!”  Amanda said and walked over to the front door.

Amanda opened the door with a start as she found Joe standing there with an indescribable look upon his face.

 


	40. Chapter 40

“Joe, I wasn’t expecting…” Amanda began.

“No, I know…” Joe replied.

“Didn’t we talk about you calling before you came, I only just got home.”

“Well, Amanda, this is important…I took the chance that you would be home.”

“Okay, Joe, what’s so important?”  Amanda asked, clearly annoyed. Amanda felt Lee step up behind her.

“Dotty, boys and Lee!”  Joe acknowledged shortly before he asked, “What in the world were you doing on the train platform, wearing a sexy dress?”

“What?”  Amanda asked incredulously.

“A few days ago, the cab I was in almost ran into your car near the train station.  I had the cabbie follow you to see if you were okay.”

“Oh my gosh, that was you.  That cab driver nearly crashed my car!”

“Yes, he did!  It was the cab ride from hell.  I didn’t even know it was your car, not at first, but when we made it to the train station, well I saw you run and get on the train…”

“And?”  Lee asked this time.

“And you were wearing high heel shoes and a sexy dress,” Joe said, his eyes upon Amanda.  “Just where were you going? I phoned your mother to ask her about it and she said that Stetson was going to propose…” As he said this, his gaze fell down upon her ring finger, stopping any further conversation as his mouth flew open.

“Yes, that’s right, Lee proposed and I said yes!”  She looked over at Lee for a moment before her eyes flashed back at Joe.  “Have you forgotten that you and I are no longer married? What I do is of no concern of yours.”

“But Amanda,” he began, his voice slightly raised.

"Joe you need to calm yourself down,” Lee said as he stepped even closer to Amanda and draped his arm around her protectively.

       “You stay out of it.  If it wasn’t for you, I might have a chance to get my wife and my family back.”

“Give me a break!  You left them years ago physically and you were checked out both physically and mentally even before that,” Lee said.

“What would you know about my marriage?”

“I know enough!”

“It’s your fault that she is in the line of work she’s in now!”

       “You mean mom’s film work Dad?”  Philip asked from behind them.

       “Boys, go up to your room,” Amanda said.  “Get ready for us to go out.”

       “Augh Mom!”  Jamie sighed.

       “Do as your mother said, we’ll go out soon, I promise,” Lee lamented.

       Still with some grumbling, Philip and Jamie sauntered up the stairs as the adults remained half in and half out of the doorway.

       “And what kind of work is that Joe?” Dotty asked.

       “He means our film documentaries…” Amanda said quickly.

       “You know the spy business,” Joe said  “going away, leaving the boys, pretending you are married…for some case…well, I suppose you won’t have to lie anymore when you go away... sneaking around.”  Joe choked out.

       “Joe King that is enough!”  Dotty protested. “I know all about IFF.”

       “You do?”  Amanda and Lee asked simultaneously.

       “I know enough and Amanda would never do anything to put either me or the boys in any danger.”

       “That’s exactly it, Amanda, aren’t some of the things you have to do dangerous?”

       “Joe, we can talk about IFF later.  Right now we are talking about my relationship with Lee and your disregard for the relationship.”  Amanda said.

       “I think the two go hand in hand.”

“Joe, if you have some concerns, I’m sure that our supervisor would be...” Lee trying to take a different approached, began but Joe cut him off.

“I don’t need to talk to anyone.  I know what I saw at the hotel.”

“Joe, Amanda handled herself beautifully,” Lee tried again, a hint of pride in his voice.

“That may be true, but I’m concerned about,” Joe paused as he attempted to think of what exactly he was so upset about.  “the boys.”

“Right!”  Lee spat out.  “You didn’t seem all that concerned months ago when you were here.”

“Lee is right, why didn’t you say something then?”

“I even asked you if you knew anything…”  Dotty said.

“I didn’t think about it, not until recently.”

“Sure, seems convenient now that we are engaged,” Lee said, fire in his eyes.

“I am concerned for the boys, whether you believe me or not.  But right now, I’ve had enough of you!” Joe moved forward towards Lee, pulled Amanda from Lee’s embrace, pushing her to the side; causing Amanda to fall on her butt before Lee could grab her.  Joe balled his fist and aimed towards Lee, who grabbed Joe’s fist and twisted it until he had his hand behind his back.

       “Ouch!” Joe screamed out.

       “Amanda, are you okay?”  Lee asked.

       “Yes, I’m okay.”

 


	41. Chapter 41

“Just what was I thinking?”  Joe asked out loud half to himself, as he sat in the kitchen with his wrist wrapped in ice.  “I’ve never hit anyone in my life; and I decide to try and hit a trained operative!”

“Yeah, Joe, count yourself lucky,” Amanda said, as she walked back in the kitchen.  She had gotten Lee to sit in the family room and to calm down; well, at least a little.  “Lee could’ve really hurt you!”

“Yeah, he could have.”  Joe said. _What had he been thinking when he and Amanda got divorced over four years ago?  Or when he had taken the job in Eccostia in the first place; leaving his small boys and wife behind?  And what did he expect was going to happen when he decided to come back for good?_

“Amanda, can I speak to you for a moment...privately?”  Joe asked, and looked towards the den where he could see Lee peering around the corner.

“You have just ten minutes,” Lee hissed.

“Lee!”  Amanda said.  Joe and Amanda put their coats on and headed for the gazebo.

“Less, if I don’t think things are going well,” Lee shot back, his eyes never leaving Joe’s direction.

//

“Lee,” Dotty said, as she walked into the family room and patted Lee’s back, “it’s all going to be okay.”

“Is it?” Lee asked.

      “Of course, it is.  Joe really isn’t a bad guy….he is just a little misguided right now…but Amanda will set him straight on things.”

 _Well, if she can’t, I sure can._  Lee thought to himself.  “Hmm, if you say so…but what I really want to know is; how angry are you about finding out what Amanda does for a living?”

“Not that angry, a little bit angry but, I remember a few times that Amanda really did try to tell me that she was an intelligent….well, a spy but I didn’t believe her.  Something to do with needing us to get on a train because it was dangerous for us or something like that.”

“Yes, I’m afraid that was true.”

“Well, besides that incident…Amanda hasn’t ever been in any danger, not any real danger….has she?”

      “Ugh…”

“Lee, now, the lies have got to stop…I actually figured it out for myself, well that may not be completely true…I overheard you and Amanda talking about being spies one day…”

“Yes, it’s true, we were talking about it.”

“And Joe already knew, right?”

“Yes, but we never told him, he happened upon that information by chance because of a case we were on.”

“I see!  Was that the weekend the boys were at a church retreat?”

“Yes!”

“I can forgive you but in order for us to move on, move on as a family, me and the boys….we will need you to be completely honest from now on…is that understood Lee?”

“Yes it is.”

“You and Amanda will have to tell the boys…about your jobs.”

Lee nodded in agreement.

“And I can’t say that I’m completely happy with the way Joe King acted this evening, but like it or not, you will need to work something out with him.”

“I know this too Dotty.”

“Okay, give them five more minutes and if they still look terse, you have my permission to go out there and help assist things along.”

“Okay then!”   _I think I just might like having a mother-in-law._

//

“After the way you acted tonight, Lee is right, you have ten minutes buster!”

“Amanda, I am so sorry, for knocking you down.  I didn’t mean to…”

Amanda said once they were outside.  “I don’t understand you. What in the world is really going on with you?”  Amanda asked Joe.

“Amanda, I---I can’t exactly explain it.  First, when I came back last time; I really did want you back.  I had begun to miss you and well, the boys while I was away and I thought that well, we could be a family again.”

“But Joe, you and I have been divorced for some time now and I have dated in the past; it wasn’t like I suddenly joined the nunnery since our divorce,” Amanda said, in a strained voice as she attempted to keep her temper at bay.

Joe ran his fingers through his hair.  “I guess I just hadn’t figured that you were seeing anyone...not seriously, that is. “

“Joseph King, do you know what I think...I think you were just lonely.”

“Amanda, I—”

“Joe, come off it!”

“Okay perhaps the first time I came back that was the case but then while I was away again, and I remembered just how strong you were and how well you handled yourself at the hotel, that made me want you even more.”

“But Joe, once you saw that I was dating Lee, seriously; what exactly did you think I was going to do with him?   Put him in my back pocket, break up with him? And what did you suppose you were going to do with me; keep me back here in Arlington still, a lonely housewife with two kids; no job, no prospects, no life….well, I’m sorry you thought that was going to be the case…that you moved back here thinking that we were going to get back together. “

    Joe stood there and listened to Amanda and when she was done, all he could do was shrug his shoulders.

 Amanda opened her mouth to say something; she heard the screen door open and Lee walked out and stood by her.  

“Everything okay?”  Lee asked.

 “Joe?”  Amanda asked as she glanced over at him.

 “Yes, everything is okay,” Joe said quietly.

 Amanda glanced at Lee and made eye contact; after Lee nodded back; Amanda turned to Joe.  “We were just going to have a small celebration; go out for some pizza, did you want to join us?”  

 “No, but thanks…can you tell the boys I’ll call them later.”

 “Sure.”  Amanda said and watched Joe as he walked towards the back gate, his head held down.

Story now complete

 

 

Excerpt from Chances/Challenges and Taking Risks

Joe got out of the cab several blocks from his hotel; his mind still in a daze; after the events of the evening.  He thought that a walk would help to clear his mind. _Damn, what a blow to his ego!_  Joe thought as he moved slowly along the streets.  He just couldn’t believe it; Stetson had actually proposed to Amanda and to make matters even worse, she had said yes!   _You were such a fool!  What did you think, That no one else would want Amanda unless they weren’t in their right mind? Well, that was that! Now, he was resigned to staying here; he’d quit his job and accepted a new one!_   _It would give you a chance to get to know your boys now!  Selfish, you hadn’t thought about them, not really like that until now!_

Joe was just about at his hotel, was crossing the alley, when suddenly he felt a blow to the back of his head.

“I think I hear someone coming!”  Joe vaguely heard a raspy voice say just as he fell to the ground, before passing out.

 

To be continued

 

 


End file.
